


In Between Flights and Layovers

by irememberyou



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ex Lovers, FA Daehwi, Give NielHwi some love, I Tried, M/M, Pilot Daniel, Short Story, nielhwi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irememberyou/pseuds/irememberyou
Summary: -a NielHwi fanfictionIt was all in the past but what if fate does the most ironic thing on the time you least expect it?Or where in Captain Kang Daniel finally returns to Seoul Air after three years and everything unfolds from there.-I'm serving something which I don't even know whyPlease give nielhwi some love





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:  
> Hi! Guys I made a mistake. Hahaha! As I updated Underneath it All last time, I checked on this previous docx I used to plot and I was surprised that I had some plot mixed up and I ended up ruining something for UIA and so until now I’m trying my best to fix things up and I’m so guilty over it. Hahaha! As it mixed up my mind, I don't want to continue working on it until I fix it...
> 
> So I ended up making this short story just to make up for it (read: this means I may not be able to update UIA for some time until I figure how to fix the mistake I did with the plot) so I hope this makes up for it. This will be really short, two or three shots? Four the most, let’s see. Each chapter will still be my usual 4k+ to 5k+ chapter so I hope you’ll be fine with it? :)  
> I talked too much to explain myself because I honestly think I ruined a good plot for UIA so I’m trying to make it up to you through this.  
> Okay enough of my words and let’s start.
> 
>  
> 
> (oh another thing, everything in this story are made through my imagination and research so please take infos with grain of salt. thanks!)

ONE

 

_Daehwi smiles as he looks at himself in front of the mirror, all prepped up for today’s work, as always._

_“Hey there baby boy.” Daehwi rolled his eyes upon seeing his brother, Minhyun pass by the mirror._

_“Hyung please, not now.” Daehwi turned to approach the dining table. His brother is a head chef on a famous restaurant in Gangnam so their daily meals always consist of top notch garnishing._

_“You’ll always be my baby, you can’t say otherwise.” Minhyun grinned as he poured some coffee on his cup._

_“Coffee?”_

_“I’ll drink later.” Daehwi replied as he started eating._

_“Where are you flying today?” Minhyun knows that today is another special day for his brother so he made sure to prepare a good breakfast._

_“We’re flying to South East today, Thailand.” Daehwi replied as he munched on._

_“You’ll be back tonight?”_

_“Nope, we’re staying overnight then I’m changing flights to Jakarta and then Hong Kong before I fly back here.” Daehwi explained his complicated flight schedule._

_“Hey sweetie, I know it’s been your wish to finally be allowed on International Flights but aren’t you pushing yourself too much? I could barely see you when you were still flying domestic flights.” Minhyun pouted a bit, concern over his younger brother’s health. Daehwi just chuckled before he took a sip of his water._

_“Lee Daehwi answer me.” Minhyun showed a little authority though he can see Daehwi smiling at him._

_“I’m fine hyung, I’m just starting so they’re trying to let me try on different flights, my life depends on our crew scheduler. My head FA even sent those flight details to me so I can tell you.” Daehwi replied with a little smirk as he can obviously see the blush on his brother’s cheeks._

_“You’re flying with Seongwu?” Minhyun asked as he awkwardly stared at his plate. Daehwi knows that Minhyun’s been hitting on his brother for almost a year now but Minhyun seemed to be dragging it._

_“Nope, I just wanted to tease you.” Daehwi laughed at his brother’s reaction before he continued eating. It was lie since he’s flying with Seongwu but he just wanted to see his reaction._

_Seongwu’s one of the popular FAs when he started his training back then. Seongwu became one of the few who showed mercy to the new ones like him and actually helped him get some sleep in the middle of do or die time schedules they had as their body clocks were being tested. It’s been years and now, Seongwu has become a head FA and is quite popular after a video of him went viral, a female passenger to New York managed to take a video of him while he was assisting an elder woman in the business class._

_“When are you going to make him your man hyung? It’s been a year? Almost? Seongwu hyung’s too patient for you.” Daehwi shakes his head to show disappointment earning a glare from his older brother. He knows that somehow, he’s the reason behind it but he doesn’t want to tell him that he knows. Ever since he came back to their place, Minhyun seemed to give him more attention, he seemed to be more protective as if he made a huge mistake that he wants to make it up to him although he never did anything._

_“I’m not ready yet, I just got the head chef position few months after he confessed, we’re still taking little steps.” Minhyun replied._

_They lost both of their parents in an unfortunate bombing. It was all over the news back then, a hotel in the US was bombed and their parents were part of the casualties. They were there for an anniversary vacation and it became one of the most devastating moment of their life. Daehwi was almost done in the university while Minhyun has started working back then. They were insured and their parents’ assets and liabilities were all given to them. Their relatives were also looking after them but Minhyun felt really responsible for Daehwi despite him being on the legal age back then. It took courage after their parents ashes were settled before they moved out of their old house. They didn’t want to stay in the luxurious place with just the two of them and some servants and so Minhyun got themselves a condominium unit that they’re still living at right now._

_“Seongwu hyung may be patient now but you’ll never know what may happen next hyung, please consider his feelings too.” Daehwi seldom talks about love with his older brother because he doesn’t know any better. Minhyun just sighed and didn’t say anything so Daehwi kept his mouth shut._

 

-

 

Daehwi knows that he still has a long way to go. A few years into domestic flights, he applied to be assigned to international flights which meant he had to undergo more training but he still did it. His attitude towards the job as well as his specialized skills and his natural interpersonal skill brought him to higher grounds. He started his international flights from flying within Asia to reaching the US and the whole of North America, Europe and South America. People around him are saying that it is his luck plus hard work that brought him blessings one after another but for him, it’s more on reaping the harvest of his sacrifices. His rank is rising, he’s becoming more than just an FA and his dream of being a Head FA is just under his nose.

“Good morning Daehwi!” his co-FA, Somi greeted cheerfully.

“You look so happy today.” Daehwi chimed into her happiness. The woman’s pulling her luggage like a kid despite wearing her _holy_ uniform, Daehwi just hopes no one sees them or an IR for Somi will be on the way.

“Guess who scored a date a day after tomorrow when we return.” Somi excitedly asked and Daehwi just rolled his eyes. From being training partners to flying domestic to applying international, he sometimes think that they’re really destined to be tied by the hips and for him to know the tragic love affairs of this girl.

“Who is it this time?”

“You know the new FA from Korean Airlines? The one with pretty eyes?” Somi giggled as Daehwi tries to recall.

“Cha Eunwoo?”

“Exactly!” she squealed and Daehwi had to look around to see if someone on high authority was around.

“How did you even manage to go across KA?” Daehwi asked out of curiosity.

“I met him on the lounge when I flew to Brazil last time. That is where it all started.” Somi narrated. He knows that the girl has a long time crush over the FA from another airlines but of course, chances of interacting with him is low unless they can meet around the airports, lounges or layovers.

“You really got some luck there.”

“Oh you sounded so bitter just now.” Somi whined as she stopped to cross her arms, Daehwi continued walking while pulling Somi’s luggage on the other hand. Somi ran after him and pulled her own luggage from him.

“You should start dating again Hwi, it’s not like the world stops after a breakup.” Somi’s voice changed and he’s not up for conversations like this. Early in the morning and he doesn’t want to talk about this over and over again.

“Stop calling me that.” He hissed.

“I want to and you can’t stop me.” Somi raised a brow at him as he just ignored her. Somi’s been there for him all this time but talking about love life is something that he doesn’t want to do now. He has been dealing with the topic for more than three years now.

They both entered their airline office, **Seoul Air.**

They immediately approached the empty computer to check on their flight details. They’re off to a long flight to Texas today, it will surely be _long._

“Oh shoot.” Somi whispered as she read the details. Daehwi had to check text message from his brother before he returned his attention to the screen and he froze.

Second Officer: Capt. Bae Jinyoung

First Officer: Capt. Park Woojin

Pilot in Command: Capt. Kang Daniel

 

“I see.” Daehwi’s finally able to utter some words while Somi glanced at him, worry flashed over her face. How can he actually forget about his transfer back to SA?

“Daehwi, Somi you’re here.” their attention was caught by Seongwu, their Head FA for the flight. Both greeted the older.

“Today is Daniel’s first flight back to SA so we’re throwing a little welcome back party at the lounge by 11am before we prepare by 12, come over okay?” Seongwu said as waited for his list to be printed. Somi glanced at Daehwi again. Seongwu seemed unaware of the situation as he continues to wait for the printer to produce his printed materials. After checking everything, he’s about to turn his heels to the other direction when a realization struck him.

“Daehwi.” He called him, almost a whisper.

“Yes hyung?” Daehwi obviously doesn’t look well.

“Will you be fine with this?” Seongwu wanted to hit himself and instantly tell Minhyun he’s sorry for what he just did. He was too caught up by the return of his best friend that he forgot about this past affair.

“Yeah, of course.” Daehwi took a deep breath.

“Hey I can exchange your flight with another flight schedule, it wouldn’t be hard to talk to Mina.” Seongwu insisted, he’s talking about the crew scheduler. Daehwi shook his head.

“It’s okay hyung, I’m fine with it.” Daehwi insisted as well, with a little shaky voice. _It’s been three years Daehwi, three damn years._

“I’ll try my best to help you.” Seongwu reached for his shoulder to give it a little squeeze before he left. Sometimes he hates himself for looking so vulnerable at times like this. Is he that weak to not get over an affair that ended three years ago?

“Want to grab some ice cream before we head to the lounge?” Somi knows it’s no use but she wanted to try. To her surprised, Daehwi nod so they headed out of the airline office after checking in their luggage. Right now, Somi hopes the flight can be shorter for her friend.

 

 

 

 

-

 

Daniel feels surreal to be back. He started with Seoul Air, few years later he moved to Korean Airlines after receiving a really good offer. After his contract ended, SA immediately offered him to come back with a really good position and he didn’t think twice. SA is his home although KA has given him enough experience to be on the position where he is right now.

“I’m flying with Daniel hyung, I’m beyond honoured.” Jinyoung said as he buried his hands in his pocket. Daniel can still remember Jinyoung as his junior back then. Now he has become his second officer for his first international flight with SA. When he came back a few months ago, he flew for domestic flights just to familiarize himself again with SA protocols. It was the higher management who asked him to fly the international flights already as they say that it is where he belongs.

“You look really good on your uniform Jinyoung.” Daniel talked like the older one that he is. He’s flying with another junior too, Woojin.

“Those stripes, I’ll get it too.” Woojin pointed at his epaulets which made him chuckle. Of course he knows that they’ll get it too. He got it from hard work and perseverance or some says he got it for marrying himself to his job and making the cockpit his second home.

“You will, I know it.” Daniel batted his brows.

“Hey my captains.” Seongwu entered their resting area without even knocking. Seongwu’s his best friend who is obviously a familiar face to the two pilots he’s with.

“Lunch is ready so we should go now, we’re preparing in an hour, can’t fly with empty stomachs.” Seongwu said. The three pilots immediately followed him. They say that the pilot is the father inside the plane and the head FA is the mother, well they got to follow mother hen now.

 

Upon entering the lounge, they were welcome with party poppers and loud screams that caught Daniel off guard. He received a pat on his shoulder from Seongwu while Jinyoung and Woojin are both laughing at him. _So it’s a surprise._ He chuckled as he smiled at everyone inside the lounge. Most of them are familiar faces. He have met some on layovers, some were his old colleagues, some were his co-trainees back then, some were FAs that he can still recognize and a certain someone there can be labelled as his ex, he gulped.

“Welcome back to SA, Captain Kang!” Seongwu brought in a cake that is actually unnecessary but he still did it. Daniel’s eyes that were stuck on the extremely familiar FA that’s standing at the side was caught by the presence of the cake.

“Do I even need to blow?”

“Don’t ruin the atmosphere!” Seongwu reprimanded making him chuckle and did it anyway.

He started to socialize with the people around. He was familiarized with the people flying domestic flights few months ago so he wasn’t able to meet these people on daily basis, especially _him._

“Daehwi!” Jinyoung called his name and Daniel’s head instantly turned to their direction.

“Yeah?” Daehwi lifted his head from his plate.

“We’re flying to Texas later!” Jinyoung excitedly said and that caught Daniel off guard. It’s his attitude of not checking his crew unless it’s an hour before the flight because he doesn’t want have any impressions about them. He always wants to treat everyone fairly so he believes that knowing them an hour before is much better than knowing them hour **s** before.

“Yeah.” Daehwi’s voice, it’s flat, he knows it.

“Are you unwell?” he watched as Jinyoung reached for Daehwi’s forehead which the later dodged.

“I’m fine, just woke up at the wrong side of the bed.” Daehwi replied.

“But I can fix it before I face the passengers, don’t worry.” Daehwi cut Jinyoung’s sentence before he can even say something.

“Is that the new pin? That’s pretty.” Jinyoung turned his attention to the pink on Daehwi’s collar and surprisingly, Daehwi’s face instantly got brighter as he started to talk about it. Jinyoung ended up sitting beside Daehwi and they continued to talk and Daniel may or may not be starring (glaring) at his second officer right now.

“Hey eat up and we need to have a meeting after.” His attention was caught by Seongwu who was eating beside him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Daniel asked.

“I just knew earlier. Mina said that there were schedule mixed up and she was only able to fix everything this morning.” Seongwu replied.

“It’s not like you’re going to interact or something, stop staring at him will you?” Seongwu snapped at him before he can even reply.

“I’m still your captain.”

“We’re not yet inside the plane so I’m still your hyung.” Seongwu bantered and Daniel just had to shut up.

“Be professional and don’t act without thinking, I don’t want this to reach Minhyun in any way.” Seongwu warned. Daniel took a deep breath before he nod. _Three years, it’s been three years._

 

 

Everything went on a blur after welcome lunch for Daniel. He called his crew for a meeting and it was more of him and Seongwu talking with occasional words from Jinyoung and Woojin. Daehwi tried his best to focus while Somi’s taking some important notes especially that they’re flying a direct flight and Daniel’s instructions are really specific, lay over on Seattle and usually, Daehwi receives bizarre instructions from the captain but Daniel’s too specific that he’s actually really impressed right now.

Daehwi must say that he’s still the same Daniel he knew: responsible, hardworking, confident, _handsome._

Right after the meeting and orientation, Seongwu called them for another set of reminders and Daehwi’s used to it. He’s been under Seongwu’s care for a long time that he’s really used to the older’s words but he is still willing to listen because it simply shows how dedicated his head FA is.

 

“Let’s roam around Texas when we get there.” Somi suggested between their break. They’ll be embarking the plane in a few minutes. They’re waiting for the shuttle to fetch them.

“We haven’t fly yet but you’re already thinking about that.” Daehwi chuckled. He’s starting to condition himself in facing different kinds of passengers later. He always does this, despite being how nice he can try to be, there are times that he’s near to snapping and he can’t let that happen. He never had an incident like that and never in his sane mind has he ever dreamed of that to happen in his FA career.

“I’m thinking of getting something for Eunwoo too.” Somi continued to talk.

“Som, he’s been an FA for international flight longer than you, I’m pretty sure he has every memorabilia he can get from Texas.” Daehwi teased but Somi’s too high on her crush that she just ignored him.

 

The shuttle ride was filled with silence. Daehwi continues to read on the instructional materials that he have almost half of his life but he doesn’t care, if this means not staring at the captain seated across him, he’ll read it anyways. He wanted to back out when the shuttle came and it’s the one with two directional seats instead of the one and the captains sat across them.

He can still remember how Daniel looked like back then, he still looks as handsome as he was before. More mature, masculine and he looks braver. The fire in his eyes is still there, Daehwi never doubted how he can rise up and reach his position now.

The moment they entered the plane, Daehwi wore his game-face on. They checked on everything, checked on the documents, the list of passengers with special needs, the list of passengers that needs prior assistance and Seongwu’s leading them well.

As he’s busy on something near the lavatory, he saw the captains enter the cockpit and he suddenly felt sweat on his forehead when he made a short eye contact with Daniel. _What the fck Daehwi man up!_

“Daehwi please come over, I need your help on the cart.” His thoughts were distracted by Seongwu’s call. He immediately headed towards him, trying to compose himself again.

He can still remember how Daniel entered the lounge earlier, how he still as dashing as ever and how he could have melted with his stare, damn he’s still affected isn’t he?

 

The moment the first passenger entered, Daehwi set aside his conflicting mind over the pilot-in-command and focused himself with passengers. The plane took off and now he’s not just Daehwi, he’s Lee Daehwi the flight attendant of Seoul Air, he can’t make a mistake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel focused on his job and he’s glad to work with Jinyoung and Woojin. He figured that the two has been working hand in hand as they seemed to be in sync so it wasn’t hard to work with them. He’s glad that the person on duty for his air traffic control is not difficult to deal with as well. On every flight that he had since he became a pilot in command, he always prays or a safe flight but aside from that, he prays for a good crew that wouldn’t ruin anything.

 

A few hours before their lay over in Seattle, Daniel said he needs to use the lavatory so Woojin prepared to take over. They waited for Seongwu to arrive at the cockpit as the seats should be occupied all the time, absence of one pilot should be replaced by the head FA on duty.

On his way to the lavatory, Daniel stopped midtrack when he saw Daehwi cleaning something inside.

“Can I use it?” Daniel asked politely and Daehwi turned with an irked face. Must be a number 2.

“Something’s wrong?”

“There’s a passenger who got air sick, she came to the lavatory then I figured she’s been here for so long so I checked, she vomited.” Daehwi looks so disgusted that Daniel felt bad but of course, it’s part of the job.

“I can clean that up.” He offered.

“No I’m done. She cleaned up, I just had to disinfect.” Daehwi replied as he stepped out after throwing the disposable cleaning materials.

“Does the passenger needs health assistance?”

“I already told Seongwu hyung to make a call for assistance when we arrive at Seattle, the medic is looking after her now.” Daehwi replied. Silence followed.

“You can go in now.” he realized that the captain’s been waiting for so long.

“Ah yeah.” Daniel stammered a little before he entered. Daehwi took a deep breath the moment the door closed. He never thought they can hold such conversation in this flight nor did he even imagine to talk to him… but that was obviously a professional conversation between the captain and his FA concerning a passenger, nothing more, nothing less.

 

But that was it.

The layover in Seattle wasn’t even stressful at all. It was faster than he thought. He felt like he just blinked and the next thing he know, Daniel’s introducing himself again and announced that they have arrived in Houston.

“Hello Texas! We meet again!” Somi breathed out the moment the last passenger was disembarked, only then Daehwi felt like his entire body got sore. He barely had a break despite the shifting as he ended up assisting an older woman come back and forth to the lavatory. He almost wanted to snap at how irresponsible her company was but of course, as the good nature FA that he is, he helped and he felt bad for her as well.

 

 

 

Flight back from Houston to Seoul the next day was surprisingly different. Daehwi doesn’t know but it did feel different, maybe because Daniel wasn’t the pilot in command this time? Something went on that Daniel exchanged his flight with another SA pilot that’s supposed to fly to a different route, so instead of flying back to Seoul, Daniel’s route went to Japan instead.

 

And that was the last time he had a flight with Daniel. He _struggled_ to prepare himself to be on the same flight with him again but it never happened. On each flight that he gets, Daniel’s name never showed up. It was like they were being separated. He knows he should be thankful but he felt weird and he hates himself for feeling weird. He never crossed path with him around the airline office or the lounge, it’s weird, really.

Until one night while lying on his bed he remembered Seongwu’s words.

_I’ll try my best to help you._

So is this the help that Seongwu was talking about?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Daniel never thought that his life will actually turn out on how he dreamed it to be. When he entered the flight school out of his parents’ wishes, he thought that it was bizarre but he once dreamed of himself wearing that white uniform with the cap on his head. Later on, he fell in love with it and he can never imagine himself doing something other than that. He’s thankful that he became a good son and followed his parents’ wishes._

_Flight school was never easy, the trainings, the endless trainings that had injured him a couple of times, the nonstop studying of terms that he just wanted to store in his head and the never ending emotional rollercoaster. He never thought he’ll get through it but he did. He was even thankful that he got accepted to train under Seoul Air as well. It’s one of the most famous and first class airlines from South Korea. The training was extra harder than he thought but everything’s worthy after he started to get his cockpit monitoring, test flights until he got his first flight. It was never easy, months and years of trainings made him cry the moment he entered the cockpit as the second officer. Being a flight engineer was a challenge as well but he kept on telling himself that he trained for this, his PIC has a trust on him so he got to do well. Started from one flight to being on-call to being a regular, Daniel’s went through it all with his tears, sweat and hard work._

_One day, while he’s busy checking the computer for his flight schedule, an unfamiliar FA entered the office and he swear, his heart skipped. How can someone look so cute in his FA uniform? Definitely not those FAs he was able to work with in the past._

_“Hi, have you seen Ong Seongwu?” the cute male in FA uniform asked the receptionist. Daniel wanted to come over and answer but of course, he doesn’t want to meddle with others business so he just watched the receptionist answer his queries. Daniel was then dragged by a colleague he’s flying with, completely losing sight of the cute FA._

_Or not. Seongwu came over the meeting with the cute FA with him._

_“Hi, I’m Lee Daehwi.” He introduced himself and Daniel couldn’t stop smiling. He’s known for his smiley face but this time he knows he might look creepily different but he can’t stop himself from doing so. Seongwu introduced him as a FA in trainee and it’s going to be his first official flight. They’re just flying to Jeju and Daniel has done it a lot of times but he got really excited._

_“Let’s make this flight a memorable one for Daehwi.” He blurted out but it still received cheers from the supportive crew, he just hopes he didn’t look or sound weird._

_Daniel have seen Daehwi a lot of times after that day. He was able to be one of the crew on a couple of flights he was in and their conversation progressed from ‘hi’ to ‘have you tasted the newest croissant the airline kitchen served? It’s one of the best’ to ‘can I take you home tonight?’_

_It wasn’t fast, heck it too him almost eight months to bring Daehwi home though of course, in flight flirting here and there happened that even Seongwu had to snap at him for ‘taking’ his FA away from him. He found out that Seongwu is taking care of Daehwi under his wing and knowing that his best friend is one of the best one, he knows that Daehwi’s in good hands._

_“Are you free later?” Daniel was able to ask after they set foot at Incheon airport. It was a stressful flight back from Busan and he just wanted to sleep but seeing Daehwi all cheery and jumpy with Somi when they disembarked the plane earlier made his night brighter. The cockpit was a bit mess between two pilots and he just had to stop them and another FA had to enter as well. They were all surely going to receive an IR the next day and he can only groan._

_“We’re going home, it’s 6pm.” Daehwi chuckled. Somi always stops in front of the exit ways and says she’s going somewhere but Daniel figured that it’s all because Somi knew he wanted to have some time with Daehwi. He managed to ask Somi once and he thanked the female FA a lot of times._

_“I know, I mean for dinner, do you want to grab some? We can eat the restaurant your brother is working at.” Daniel offered. As he brings Daehwi home, Daehwi once invited him in for a tea since Daehwi said that he knows how tired he is that day. He wanted to decline but he’s too curious on how does Daehwi’s place look like so he just went in. While drinking the tea and watching random television show, Daehwi’s brother, Minhyun arrived. He was handsome and extremely looking man. He got a personality like Daehwi and he seemed to adore Daehwi so much that Daehwi told him that he got embarrassed but he found it cute._

_“If you’re inviting me out for a date, you can always ask me you know.” Daehwi chuckled and that caught Daniel off guard. Daehwi’s quite famous for his diverse tongue. He can speak from being extremely polite to being a smug cutie that he is right now._

_“You figured?” Daniel asked._

_“Captain Kang, do you actually think I’ll allow you to act all flirty around me if I didn’t figure it from the very beginning?” Daehwi’s daring’s tongue made Daniel smirk. If he doesn’t know any better, he’ll think that the FA is drunk but he’s extremely sober right now and he smells like the fresh clean perfume he always uses. The closest he ever was with Daehwi was when he hugged him for getting a rank promotion and he didn’t want to let him go then._

_“Aren’t we being too confident and conceited here?”_

_“Well, unless you sent the wrong signals or I received the wrong signals?” Daehwi turned to face him._

_“I think I sent it right and you received it right as well.”_

_“Then pick me up by 7pm, I had enough of my brother’s cooking, bring me somewhere else.” Daehwi even winked that Daniel suddenly found himself dumbfounded. He have played with words and flirted a lot of times with the FA but there are times that he always win over him, just how he did now. Seongwu even teased him that two can play games and Daehwi’s not someone who will back down._

_That night, at 7pm, he fetched Daehwi and when he came home, he buried the single tag 11 feet below the ground, he finally got the guy he likes._


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: angst in this chapter? hehe

 

TWO

 

Daehwi tapped his fingers on the table as Jinyoung kept on talking. This guy has been trying to hit on him for some time and he made it clear that he’s not interested on him. Somi had to drag him to the side and tell him that he needs to just snap it out with the pilot before everything becomes awkward so here he is now, finally agreeing to eat dinner with Jinyoung after all the rejected invites.

“Hey Daehwi.” Jinyoung seemed to have figured out and Daehwi suddenly felt bad. Was his expression that bad? Did he really look disinterested? Well he never really liked anime and those fairs and Jinyoung kept on talking about how he explored this fair in Japan during his free time after his flight. He liked listening to his stories but he was too engrossed to talking about certain characters that Daehwi never heard before that he was slowly drifting out of the conversation.

“Yeah?”

“You really wouldn’t like me right?” a hint of disappointment all over Jinyoung’s small face is visible that it made him feel worse.

“I’m sorry Jinyoung, I have told you a lot of times and I wanted to make it clear with you now.” Daehwi gathered the remaining courage he has to tell him clearly.

“As what I have said before, all I can offer is friendship, I don’t want to ruin a good friendship just because of a one-sided love affair that you like.” Daehwi tried to be calm as much as possible. He knows the pilot for some time now and they have become good friends, he doesn’t want to lose Jinyoung as a friend.

“You’ve dated a couple of times after Daniel hyung but nothing worked out, is it still him there?” Jinyoung’s eyes were darted on his chest that it made Daehwi gulp. Yes he had those short time flings but nothing really worked out so he ended up stopping and just settled on being single and in a relationship with his job. Somi’s countless attempts to have him on dates all ended up to him ditching them, be it a male or female so Somi gave up.

“What are you talking about Jinyoung? Yes I had failed dates but it’s not because of him.” was he lying? He doesn’t really know. He must admit that after Daniel, his standards for guys changed, he always looks for something that is not in them, something that he can only see on his past lover… or was he just looking for Daniel? That he cannot answer.

A bitter smile came out of Jinyoung’s lips as they made an eye contact.

“I tried my best to be like him-“

“But I never asked you to-“

“I thought that if I come close to being like him, you’ll find the things you saw from him in me… but I will never come close to someone as perfect as him in your eyes right?” Jinyoung’s words stung in Daehwi’s heart as he gulped. He even had to reach for the glass of water and take a sip, his throat has gone dry.

“Jinyoung please listen to yourself, what are you even saying.”

“But I can never hate Daniel hyung even if he got you first and left you just like that because he’s still the hyung I respect the most. I can never be where I am right now if he wasn’t one of the seniors who looked after me back then.” Jinyoung’s bitter words made Daehwi held back his tears. He never thought Jinyoung has reached this point. He thought what the pilot was feeling towards him was just infatuation, it has never hit him.

“Just let me talk please? After this, a week or two then I’ll be back to the old me, the Jinyoung who is your friend and drinking buddy, I’ll try my best to at least hold that role in your life.” Daehwi feels so bad hearing his words. He hurt him and he doesn’t know how to make him feel better at all. He didn’t reply and just nod, signalling him to continue.

“Daniel hyung was so lucky to have you, I can never understand how he let everything slip off his palms.”

“I had some fault too.” Daehwi blurted out but Jinyoung frowned, obviously disappointed that he talked so he bit his lower lip and let him continue.

“I kept on thinking that he came back to SA to get you back he never made a move that I thought he doesn’t like you anymore, that I thought, he was just there because the offer was really good… but I never thought you’ll be this caught up with him still.” Jinyoung reached for the wine and took a sip. Daehwi wants to blame the wine for what Jinyoung’s saying but they haven’t even consumed one glass yet, how can Jinyoung be drunk by a half glass red wine? He’s surely sober right now.

“I don’t even know what I’m saying right now, I just want to blame Daniel hyung as to why you can’t get over him but I want to blame you too! You’re too much for him Daehwi, if he let you go like that, you should look for someone who can take good care of you. I want to say it’s me but I know you don’t see me that way.” Another bitter smile from his small lips. Daehwi can only look down.

“So now that you’re rejecting me, please find someone who can be there for you, forget about Daniel hyung. Find someone whom you will accept as he is, if you do that, I’ll be very happy.” Jinyoung gulped down the remaining amount of wine on his glass before he stood up.

“I don’t want to leave but I don’t want to hear you talk after my dramatic lines so please allow me to escape.” Jinyoung grabbed his bag took out his wallet and then left his card.

“Bring it back to the airlines office tomorrow and slip it in my locker, you know the key.” He pushed the card closer to Daehwi. The FA’s about protest when he talked again.

“It was nice talking to you Daehwi, I can not promise I’ll really be back to the old me in one or two weeks but I promise I will. I’ll be back as the Jinyoung who was your friend and your drinking buddy. Goodbye for now, Daehwi.” And Jinyoung left, leaving a dumbstruck Daehwi. What will he do now?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Daehwi felt like he was the one promoted. He felt like he was the one who received a stripe on his non-existent epaulets. Daniel’s finally promoted and can now become a PIC. Daehwi even screamed when he heard about the news. His boyfriend ended up in his embrace while they’re inside the lounge. People around them knows about their relationship and everyone’s supportive. Even the crew scheduler sometimes (or most of the time) tries to put them in the same flight._

_“I am happy for you.”_

_“Thank you, I love you.” and Daniel kissed the tip of his nose making him giggle._

_“You deserve a reward.” He naughtily smiled and Daniel grinned._

_“I’ll treat you out for dinner tonight.” He continued and the captain’s face instantly fell. He really loves teasing his puppy-like boyfriend that he ended up pinching his cheeks._

_“Enough flirting you two, my single ass is hurting.” They can hear Seongwu speak from the side but Daniel just turned at him and rolled his eyes before facing Daehwi again and pecked on his lips this time._

_“I want you to be on my first flight as a PIC.” Daniel whispered._

_“That will depend on the crew scheduler.”_

_“I’ll try to make it happen.”_

_“Even if I’m there or not, I know you’ll do really well.” Daehwi grinned. He’s really proud of him. He knows how much Daniel’s been working hard to have his efforts noticed and this promotion was the result of everything._

_True to his words, Daehwi was an FA on Daniel’s first flight as the PIC. He almost cried when he heard Daniel’s introduction. It’s not usually allowed but Seongwu gave him a chance to take a peek at Daniel inside the cockpit and he have always know that he’s handsome but he looked extra handsome while seated on his chair, manning the entire aircraft._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jinyoung took a leave.” Somi informed him the moment he entered the airlines office. He talked to Somi over the phone after the incident two nights ago. He’s just back today from his day off but he dropped by the office the other day to return Jinyoung’s card in case he needs it but of course, he didn’t use it to pay for their bill that night.

“How long?”

“He took his long leave, you know he’s been saving those leave credits.” Somi sighed as she caressed Daehwi’s back.

“It’s my fault right?”

“Don’t blame yourself, maybe he just wanted to take a break and clear his mind. Didn’t he say that he’ll try to comeback and be the old Jinyoung in your life?” Somi tried to cheer him up but it seemed like its not working. She knows that inviting him for an ice cream wouldn’t work either.

“I didn’t call him after that night because I thought we’ll still meet here. I should have called.” Daehwi sighed.

“Daehwi let your mind rest okay? Think about this wouldn’t help you solve the situation easily. Let’s go and check your flight details okay?” Somi pulled him towards the available computer but before she can even type, the door opened revealing the captain that she hoped would not show up. She glanced at Daehwi who looked stunned. Daehwi never expected to see him after the turn out of events but here he is right now, looking so dashing in his uniform with his cap on his hand.

“Hi.” Daniel greeted the two of them and they just responded with the same greetings. Daniel went on the other available computer. Few seconds later, he went on to print and didn’t even spared them a glance. Somi glanced at Daehwi again.

“We’re flying together.” Daehwi’s eyes are glued on the screen but Somi can read his expression, she chose not speak. They’re obviously flying with another captain and there’s no ‘Kang Daniel’ on the crew so she’s thankful. At least, Daehwi will think less of everything… she hopes?

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

“Jinyoung took a leave.” Seongwu started to talk. He’s under Daniel’s flight today and they’re off to Chile. Daniel’s second officer went to the lavatory so he had to look after his post. The other pilot is Hyunbin, a close friend of them, he entered SA a year after they did so he’s really familiar.

“If I heard it right, Daehwi outright rejected him so it could have been the reason.” Seongwu continue to talk. He knows that gossiping inside the cockpit is prohibited but his tongue has been dying to tell Daniel these.

“Mr. Ong Seongwu, this is not the right place to talk about that.” Daniel glanced at him and then to Hyunbin who just feigned ignorance as if they can imagine that he’s not there.

“I was just updating you, I won’t saying anything anymore.” Seongwu replied as he raised both hands for retreat. Just on time, the second officer returned so Seongwu left the spot and returned to his job outside.

Daniel glanced at the cockpit door where his best friend came out before he took a deep breath to compose himself. He knows about Jinyoung’s feelings towards Daehwi, it doesn’t need a scholar to understand his actions and treatment towards the FA. He have seen it first hand when they were in Texas and the memory of it just sometimes flash in his mind. Seongwu also mentioned it once or twice or maybe a couple of times. He doesn’t know if Seongwu’s just checking his expression regarding the ‘information’ or Seongwu just loves to talk FA gossip with him, maybe both.

Right after they arrived from Texas, Daniel knew he had to do something. He saw how uncomfortable Daehwi was and he can’t let him live like this, he needs to be the usual Daehwi who is one of the most cheerful FAs so Daniel did what he had to do. He met with the crew scheduler, Mina. She came in the time Daniel left but he was surprised when Mina said she knows about their ‘past.’ Mina said that she doesn’t understand why she had to allow his request of not putting Daehwi under his flight but Mina said that if putting the two of them in a flight may jeopardize the airlines, then she’ll do it. Right after it, he never got on scheduled on the same flight with Daehwi and it was both a pain and a bitter happiness for him. Bitter happiness as Daehwi wouldn’t have to deal with his presence so he’s happy for him, pain because he really wanted to see him.

 

Three years? Even if five or ten years would pass, he don’t think he’ll ever get over the FA he once _loved._

_“I applied for international flights.” Daniel said once they were eating inside his condominium unit. Four months after their relationship, he was able to convince Daehwi to move in to his place and he also talked it out with Minhyun. At first, Minhyun was sceptical but he knows that Daehwi’s ot his ‘baby’ anymore so with heavy heart, he sent Daehwi away to live with Daniel. He loves how he can always go home and have the FA in his embrace. Or sometimes, they go home together and just end up sleeping on the couch, clinging unto each other. It’s a life he dreamed of._

_“You finally did?” Daehwi beamed at him. He has mentioned about wanting to get his hand on international flights a lot of times and Daehwi kept on telling him that he should try. He knows that he had to train but he still wants to do it. He doesn’t need language as he’s already fluent with English so at least that’s a minus among the training._

_“You should apply too.” Daniel encouraged. He can imagine them flying together to different countries, enjoying time on layovers, spending time on delayed flights, roaming around on free time, he wants to do it all with Daehwi. They have talked about it a lot of times and he knows Daehwi’s considering it as well._

_“I’ll do it next month.” Daehwi batted his brows and that caused the excitement in him to stir up. He can’t wait to have both of them fly across time zones. Domestic flights are fun because they get to go home but every pilot and FA has once dreamed to fly across time zones and Daniel knows that his has long been overdue so he finally did it now._

Daehwi’s been reading the letter he received earlier and his eyes still can’t believe it. Somi’s been showing the emotions he’s supposed to show as it’s not syncing in yet. Daehwi feels like he’s in cloud nine. After all these years, all the hard work from being a trainee, he’s finally promoted as the head flight attendant and he can’t be any happier than this news.

“I am so happy for you Daehwi.” Seongwu pulled Daehwi into a hug. He was one of those who recommended Daehwi for promotions, he knows how deserving he is.

“Hyung thank you for everything.” Daehwi said between the hug as Seongwu chuckled.

“It’s now your time to handle your people and I know you’ll do extremely well.” Seongwu said proudly after they broke the hug.

“Is this really true?” Daehwi raised the letter again earning a slap on the arm from Somi. He’s way too happy, fulfilled, proud of himself.

 

 

 

Daniel entered the lounge and saw Seongwu and Daehwi together with the other FAs and there seemed to be something that they’re celebrating for.

“I think it’s Daehwi’s promotion.” Hyunbin said as he also had to stop walking when Daniel did.

“He’s now a head FA.” Hyunbin answered Daniel’s questioning look. Daniel can’t hide a proud smile after hearing what Hyunbin said. The moment he saw how Daehwi works, he knows that he will be achieving his goal faster than he thought he would. He watches other FAs hug Daehwi and congratulated him. For a moment, he wanted to go and congratulate him as well but he stopped himself, he knows it’ll make him awkward. It’s already awkward enough to work on the same airlines, he don’t want to make him feel it even more.

“You’re really weird, you’ve been back with SA or a couple of months now but you still haven’t talked to him? Did you two really had it that bad?” Hyunbin commented after they resumed walking. They’re heading to the mess hall for some coffee. Had it that bad? Was it really that bad? Daniel can only sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Was it after a few month of Daniel’s first official international flight? Was it when he was still training? Was it because he was too busy with his work as well? Daehwi can’t remember but he suddenly felt empty, felt different and it’s weird. He doesn’t like it but it’s weird._

_“We’re going to Japan today!” Somi chimed as they walk towards the check in counter to check in their luggage but Daehwi’s a bit unresponsive which made her glance at him._

_“Is there something wrong?” Somi asked. Daehwi started his international flight training a month before Somi but they were able to get the clearance almost at the same time so Daehwi’s glad to have Somi with him as always._

_“Nothing, I wasn’t able to sleep well last night.” Daehwi shrugged. He hasn’t been sleeping well, especially that he’s usually alone on the bed most of the time. He was only able to fly with Daniel twice? Or thrice if you include the time he was still under training and his first test flight as an international FA was with Daniel who actually made some arrangements so they can be on the same flight. He was really happy back then, they had a lot of plans, hopes for the future but things seemed to change and Daehwi’s losing a grip of it._

_“Will you come with me to shop for Kumumoto later? I promised Evelyn I’ll bring her one when I get home.” Somi asked and Daehwi just nod. Sometimes he hopes that his normal life can be like how he is when he’s inside the plane. Controlled, organized and well rounded. He knows that his normal life used to be like that but it’s quite different now and he doesn’t want to think negatively but sometimes, it hurts him already._

_During the time they get to have the same day-off, Daehwi still does the same things with Daniel. They would laze around the house, eat popcorn, bake some cookies, eat ice cream, watch some series and just be inside each others arms the whole day with some random kisses and make out sessions in between until the morning comes and work life knocks. Daehwi always looks forward to times like this. He would always love having Daniel’s arms around him, hugging him while they try to fit in his couch, eat the ice cream that he scooped for himself, Daniel’s tiny kisses on his shoulder and cheeks or simply everything about Daniel._

_Daniel’s still the same, he still does the same but Daehwi hates how he feels different. The touches, the kisses, it didn’t feel like it was before. Is it because they’re almost in their second year in the relationship? Is it because they’re too caught up with work life? Is it the lack of time? Daehwi wants to blame it to other variables, or simply blame it to himself as he overthinks but he can’t help it, he feels extremely… different, distant, sometimes, he feels like he doesn’t have a boyfriend anymore._

_“I have been talking to the crew scheduler to have you under my flight but they kept on telling me I’ll just flirt with my FA, I never do that during the flight though.” Daniel said once while they were on the couch, drowned in a heavy comforter as winter’s kicking in. It’s true, as much as they love each other, they always remain professional and only ‘meets’ when needed, random lavatory meet ups, tiny kisses and then goes back to being professional air crew._

_“Maybe it’s not meant to be.”Daehwi blurted out and felt Daniel’s hug stiffen so he immediately let out a chuckle to save himself from what he said._

_“I was just kidding.” He added, flatly. He felt Daniel plot little kisses on his shoulders and he knows what’s next especially on a cold night like this but he doesn’t feel like it, it’s not the same… not now._

_“I need to go take a shower and make dinner, I’m thinking of cooking the beef we have inside the fridge.” Daehwi suddenly stood up which obviously caught Daniel off guard, it was painted all over his face._

_“Want me to help you out?” Daniel asked when he recovered._

_“I’m good, can you fix these?” Daehwi pointed at their mess on the living room. Daniel just nod and Daehwi headed towards the room they have always shared but before he can even enter, Daniel called his name._

_“Daehwi.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I love you.” and he just smiled in return._

_Is it insecurity? Is he bordering depression? Daehwi doesn’t even know how to answer these questions but he’s been feeling so small nowadays. He skips dine outs and bar nights, he always chose to stay inside their dimmed lighted room, hoping that Daniel will just come in and hug him and cuddle him until he falls asleep and he hopes to feel the same feeling he once felt before… but of course that’s impossible. Daniel’s been assigned to graveyard flights while Daehwi’s flights are on mid-day. He wanted to protest but of course, he knows it’ll be of no use._

_What frustrated him was the time when they were planning their day off for the month, he was waiting, he patiently waited… but Daniel never mentioned. It was the month of their second year anniversary as a couple but Daniel scheduled a flight to Japan on that day. Flight to Japan is usually one way so he somehow knows that Daniel will still be back on the same day… but how come he never thought of their special day? He was so emotional that he started to tear up and just brushed it off. Before, Daniel would know if there’s something wrong, if he was sad, disappointed or feeling insulted by a passenger, Daniel would be there to console him and give him his puns and jokes but what would make Daehwi smile is seeing him smile while making a fool of himself… but Daniel never gave him a glance, or he didn’t notice? He can only shut up._

_“If you’re not happy anymore, end it before it gets to the worst. You’re not the same Daehwi anymore.” Somi’s words were always the same each time he ends up crying in her arms over his frustration in his relationship. He never thought that Daniel’s a dense one, he has always been attentive of how he felt back then, he has always been there for him and now that everything’s slowly drifting, he’s afraid that he’ll lose the man he thought he can make forever with._

_“Tell him before I do, I don’t want to see you like this.” Were Minhyun’s words when he came to visit his brother to give him some stuffs he bought for him when he flew to Switzerland. Minhyun noticed it of course, he wanted to lie but he can never do it in front of his brother so he ended up brawling. Minhyun said he wanted to punch Daniel right at that moment but he wants Daehwi to tell Daniel first, he kept on telling Daehwi that he needs to know Daniel’s side first but the thing is, Daehwi’s afraid. Afraid that what if reality actually hit him and Daniel suddenly tell him that he doesn’t want him anymore? Can he handle it? He hates how he go in so deep, maybe because… he’s his first serious relationship._

_`_

_Slowly, Daehwi’s mustering his courage to stop overthinking and try to bring back how they were before. He’s preparing him coffee before he leaves the airlines with tiny notes like what he did before, he’s back to responding into his sweet antics and words, he’s trying to make it work and Daniel’s still the same old him who would always treat him like a baby in his arms._

_He thought everything’s going well, until he saw something he has always feared of. International flights always consist of beautiful and handsome air crew, that’s like an unwritten rule. Daehwi’s not bad himself, in fact, a lot of girls and boys are swooning over him but of course, he has always made his sexuality clear and that he’s in a relationship but Daniel’s different. Who wouldn’t fall in love to a man wearing his white uniform, looking so handsome 24/7 with a dignified look? He always does._

_He feared that one day, what if Daniel realize that he works well with females than males in a relationship? Being a bi fits him so well, he can wrap a male or a female air crew around his fingers without sweat and Daehwi fears that he finds a girl to replace his spot on his heart._

_Seeing Daniel all familiar with the female FA from KA is a different thing though. He knows her by the name of Cao Lu, she’s really beautiful, got a wonderful body and seemed famous among KA air crew. He was able to meet her on a couple of functions and layovers but he never really conversed with one of the head FA of KA. He feels weird trying to hide himself behind a huge ad billboard of some Korean artist in the airport while his eyes followed his boyfriend and the female FA cross the road the parking lot. He gulped, there must be a misunderstanding right?_

_Daehwi wanted to asked, he have always wanted to but maybe he’s really the coward one in the relationship. He got a lot of fears that may result him to lose Daniel. He’s a total mess._

_On the day of their anniversary, Daehwi waited. He waited for Daniel to greet, he contemplated on greeting him first but he chose not to. He woke on from the bed alone, Daniel was an on-call pilot the other night so he decided to sleep at the airport. Daehwi contemplated on going on his flight but he made an internal agreement with Somi to exchange flights with him and of course, his ever supportive best friend agreed._

_He still came to the airline office, he waited for him to arrive. He monitored his flight to Japan._

_But Daniel never came. An engine failure happened so the passengers were transferred to another plane while Daniel had to stay to make sure that everything will go well on the repair of the plane he was using._

_Past 12 midnight, Daehwi never received a single text._

_He ended up crying again, in Somi’s arms who came from a tiring flight and they’re at the lounge. Sometimes he pray that no one saw him breakdown but of course, that’s quite impossible with how many people comes in and go. He heard Somi ask a few keep quiet, he hopes that she meant ‘keep quiet from Daniel’ as he doesn’t want this to reach Daniel._

_But of course that’s impossible, especially with Seongwu, arriving in the lounge at dawn and found him still sobbing in Somi’s arms. He can’t believe he’s gone too weak emotionally because of love._

_Was he able to miss his flight detail? Wasn’t he able to check it? Doesn’t he always memorize it? Or for the first time, he forgot to check his flight details? He was caught off guard when he entered the unit with Daniel sitting on the couch with his comfortable sweats and white t-shirt._

_“Hi honey.” He randomly calls him these endearment and it usually sends butterflies in his stomach but now, he just feels so empty to care. He walked past him and headed to the room while pulling his luggage and his bag on the other hand. He’s too tired. Daniel must have come back the day after while he had to leave to a direct flight to Brazil. It was too much, he feels so tired and he thinks he’s going to get sick. The flight was so stressful, so loud, so out of hand that he almost snapped but good thing, he didn’t._

_His back was facing the door when he felt him wrap his arms around his waist, like he usually does. He silently rested his head on his shoulders and then followed it by tiny kisses and then he buried his head on his neck. Daehwi can feel a shiver around his spine but it was accompanied by the tears that formed in his eyes._

_“I heard about what happened in the lounge, please tell me what’s wrong.” Daniel finally talked as they kept the same position._

_“I am so tired today hyung, I am not in the mood to talk.” He seldom calls him hyung because Daniel kept on complaining that he feels old when he does it but he simply don’t care anymore. He wants to talk yes but he’s afraid that with how much fatigue is eating him these days, he might just snap out everything._

_“I am not going to force you but please, tell me when you’re ready.” Daniel’s words were so soft and sincere that his tears fell without him realizing it._

_Where did they go wrong? Was it wrong for him to try and work things out alone? Was he actually alone most of the time or he wasn’t just seeing Daniel’s efforts? He got so much questions in his mind that he removed Daniel’s arms around his waist._

_He walked pass by Daniel when he felt him pull his wrist._

_“Stop!” Daehwi screamed as he pulled his wrist from his hand. He wasn’t even holding Daehwi tight, afraid to hurt him._

_“Talk to me then.” Daniel took few steps forward but Daehwi found his strength to push him. Daniel had to take a few steps back because of the push, he can never underestimate Daehwi’s strength. He’s a trained FA, despite the petite figure, his broad shoulders and arm strength is something that one should never underestimate from him._

_“Do you really want to talk?”_

_“Yes! I am so confused and I don’t know what’s happening, why you cried at the lounge, why you-“_

_And he felt his right cheek sting, a pain that is incomparable to the pain of seeing Daehwi cry in front of him right now. Daehwi’s slap was like a slap of reality._

_Daehwi snapped. He started to yell out his frustration on Daniel, no holds bar. The pain, the sadness he felt, the emptiness, he bawl it out until he didn’t even have a strength to maintain his balance. With the occasional hitting he did on the pilot’s chest, Daniel was able to hold him up before he can even fall from being so tired._

_“Daehwi.” That’s the only word that came out from Daniel’s mouth after he stopped talking. He looked up to see him cry as well and it’s frustrating him, but the emptiness is eating him over._

_“Let’s end this here before it becomes unbearable.” Daehwi finally got the courage to say it. He has been thinking about this line but he always try to shake it off from his thoughts. Was it the fatigue that pushed him to say that? Was it frustration? He may never know._

_“Are you sure?” were Daniel’s next words as he lifted Daehwi’s chin to look up to him. He never thought he’ll be the reason behind the amount of tears that stained Daehwi’s beautiful face, he just want to vanish and hate himself._

_“Yes.” His voice was a whisper at it sounded so tired. Daniel wants to wrap him around his embrace but he knows that it may just send them to no good. He took a step back, hands still on Daehwi’s arms. He waited for the FA to get his balance before he let him go._

_No words were exchanged. The distance between them doesn’t even reach half a meter but it felt so empty, so cold that Daniel feels like shivering. Daehwi looked up to his eyes one more time before he turned around, pain struck all over his body but the emotional pain still remains the most painful one._

_“I wish you well, Daniel hyung.” Were Daehwi’s last words as he made his way of the unit. Daniel fell on the edge of the bed, feeling empty, he hates himself, he hates himself so much that he just want to punch the wall but it will not bring Daehwi back._

_He was a monster, he almost ruined the person he truly loves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so much for your support over my fics, I'm overwhelmed with happiness I don't think I deserve. Thank you! For the kudos, the comments, the hits, I really appreciate them all <3 How do I pay you back? <3
> 
> I worked hard for this chapter and I don't know if it showed hahaha! I hope you'll understand how Daehwi was at that time tho. hehe.
> 
> Another thing, I think this will go on up to five chapters? That's the max I can't go over it since each chapter is pretty long to be considered 'short story' tbh hahahaha!
> 
> I'd love to hear it from you <3
> 
> -irememberyou


	3. THREE

 

Three

 

Daehwi stared at the computer before printing. Everything’s going well as he started his life as a head FA. Minhyun was so happy for him, he treated him out and even bought him some clothes as if he’s still a kid but never complained, his brother’s happy doing this to him.

Second Officer: Bae Jinyoung

First Officer: Kwon Hyunbin

Pilot in Command: Kang Daniel

 

 Isn’t he so lucky today? Jinyoung’s back for some time now. They talked, the longest talk they ever had. There were no alcohol involved but everything was settled. Jinyoung said he’ll try his best to just support him and be happy for him. He’s also glad that he’s starting to be more open in finding someone aside from Daehwi. He even saw him at the FA station, talking to an International FA named Park Jihoon and he thinks, they fit so well and coincidently, he’s flying with him today. The other one is named Yoo Seonho. Being a head FA means working on different teams so he doesn’t really complain. He was able to fly with Jihoon a couple of times and Seonho’s a newbie who did his first international flights a few weeks ago.

“I’m doing this for Seongwu hyung.” He whispered under his breath while waiting for the printing to finish. Today’s flight is supposed to be with Seongwu but the older requested for an exchange and as someone who is senior to him, Daehwi didn’t have a choice. Seongwu was planning to officially ask his brother to be in a relationship and made the FA promise that they should be together when he comes back or else, he wouldn’t accept him as his ‘brother-in-law’ anymore. He also did a couple of pep talks with Minhyun, hoping that his brother would consider himself more than thinking about him. He’s old enough to look after himself so Minhyun should find his own happiness too.

“You’re flying to LA, are you sure you’re okay?” Somi sat in front of him in the mess hall. She’s on a different flight today and Daehwi took a deep breath.

“It’s not like I won’t be doing it anytime soon.” Daehwi replied, hoping for confidence to overpower him today. It’s going to be a long flight.

“Why did you even agree with Seongwu oppa? Doesn’t he know about it?”

“He asked me and I said I’m fine with it. It’s not like the entire LA will eat me alive.” Daehwi replied. LA will always hold a bad memory for him. It will always be the city where his parents died in his memories. Ever since he became an International FA, he made an agreement in his contract to not be sent on a flight to LA. He’s fine on other states but not LA. He was really glad that it was approved but today, he must really face it right?

“And Daniel’s your PIC, are you really going to be okay?” Somi asked again. He appreciates her concern but it is something that he cannot handle. It was actually a surprise that he never really had a flight with Daniel after his comeback. Today’s flight is not even his and was just an exchange with Seongwu so he just have to deal with it. The fact that Daniel is his PIC for this flight doesn’t really ring a bad bell in him, what bothers his mind more is the fact that he’s flying to LA.

“I’ll be fine okay? You worry too much.” Daehwi chuckled as he took a bite of his bread. He will be fine, right?

 

 

 

Daniel had to read his flight details a couple of times to see if he read it right. What is Daehwi’s name doing on his list and it’s a flight to LA? Something must be wrong right?

 

“Seongwu and Daehwi exchanged flight schedule today.” Mina replied after typing and reading something on her computer. _Fck._

They were all standing, waiting for the shuttle to fetch them. They already did their initial meeting at the airline office and Daniel had to control himself from stammering and looking at Daehwi but of course it can’t be helped, he’s the head FA so they had to do exchange of words for instructions and clarifications.

“You look constipated.” Daniel had to roll his eyes when he heard Hyunbin’s whisper. His first officer has been teasing him since he arrived, it will surely be a long flight.

“What do you want?”

“Nothing. I just had to mention.” Hyunbin chuckled.

The shuttle arrived and they all road the two directional shuttle. Daehwi’s seated right in front of him and he can seemed busy reading his list, usual head FA job. He’s worried about him but he’s worried about himself too, he tried his best to avoid him and now it seemed like fate’s working on them… or is it Ong Seongwu’s working? But Seongwu wouldn’t even know that he’ll be the PIC of the flight until the list comes out on the flight day so he can’t blame him.

“I’ll be the PIC for the entire flight and I hope that everything goes well. I am Captain Kang and you can address to me any concerns that cannot be handled outside the cockpit. I am working with Captain Kwon and Captain Bae so please be familiar.” Daniel talked before the shuttle came to halt. There were some people who were additional air crew flying with them as well. They’re just going down at the layover but for protocol, Daniel had to introduce himself to them.

 

Once they arrived in the plane, he immediately did his job to check on everything. Hyunbin and Jinyoung were doing their job too. He didn’t even see Daehwi around, must be giving instructions to his crew as well.

 

“Will Daehwi and Daniel be okay?” Hyunbin asked while Jinyoung’s busy with the buttons.

“What do you mean?”

“You flew with them once right? What happened? I still can’t believe it’s been three years since they broke up, they never had a proper closure.” Hyunbin shook his head and Jinyoung thought of his question. On that flight, he was still whipped over Daehwi so he can remember how he wanted to set barricades around him against Daniel but now is different. He can’t say that he has fully moved on but Daehwi’s helping him and he’s now starting to see someone out so the topic has become lighter to his heart.

“Nothing really happened. I can’t even remember if they interacted.” Jinyoung replied shortly.

“When I’m inside a room with them, I can feel a different vibe, a different aura.” Hyunbin acted like he’s shivering as he hugged his arms making Jinyoung chuckle.

“Let’s see what happens tonight then.” Jinyoung replied.

 

Daniel entered the cockpit shortly and he gave the two additional instructions until the cockpit door opened, Daehwi’s head popped in.

“Hi, did I disturb you?” Daehwi asked.

“No, we were just talking.” Jinyoung replied.

“I see, gotta follow protocols.” Daehwi fully entered the cockpit. His job as a head FA also involves looking after the pilots.

“Snacks will be served before the flight starts. We got hazelnut croissant and banana munchies, what would you like?” Daehwi checked his list.

“I’d like hazelnut croissant.” Daniel replied, a small smile formed on Daehwi’s lips. Of course, that hazelnut croissant was once their favourite.

“Me too!” Hyunbin chimed in.

“I’ll get banana munchies.” Jinyoung replied.

“Got it, for drinks?”

“Water for me.” Daniel answered immediately.

“Soda for me.”

“I’d like iced tea.” Daehwi nods as he makes a mental note.

“Would you like the dinner be served a head or after?”

“Ahead please, I’m so hungry.” Hyunbin raised his hand so Daniel just rolled his eyes.

“Just serve them ahead.” Daniel instructed.

“Okay, I noted down the dinner you asked for earlier and they’re available for the flight so I’ll be serving them later.” Daehwi replied earning a ‘yes’ from Hyunbin and Jinyoung.

“Do you have anything more to ask for the meals?” Daehwi asked. He didn’t earn any reply so he figured that’s it. He bade goodbye and said he’ll return to bring in their snacks in a short while.

 

Daehwi returned shortly with the snacks for the pilots.

“Wow nuts!” Hyunbin cheered upon seeing the pack of nuts that Daehwi handed him. A chuckle escaped from the FA’s lips.

“This is why it’s best to fly with you.” Jinyoung chimed in as he received his munchies. Daehwi knows them well so he brings in additional food for them to munch, something that they will surely like.

Daniel can’t help but glance at Jinyoung when heard what he said, Daehwi even laughed. This is his first flight with Daehwi as his head FA so he has no idea.

“Why don’t I have one?” Daniel complained and he suddenly felt like a child. Jinyoung and Hyunbin exchanged glances before looking at Daehwi who awkwardly looked at Daniel.

“Er, I’ll bring yours in a few minutes.” Daehwi replied and excused himself. Daniel had to think about what he meant but later on, the FA entered with a pack of gummies that he really like, he can’t help but grin like an idiot that he is.

“You remember.” Daniel whispered underneath his breath. Hyunbin acted like he’s clearing his throat earning a chuckle from Jinyoung.

“I… yeah.” Daehwi doesn’t know what to say. Should he tell him that he requested Seonho to look for it as it was stated in the list of food embarked in the plane but he can’t find it? Should he explain that Seonho had to rummage over the packed gummies and jellies that were available for the kids in the flight just because his head FA asked him to look for it? He better not.

“If you need anything just please call.” Daehwi said.

“Daehwi.” It’s surely Daniel so he turned to face them again.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Protocols.” And Daehwi escaped the hot air inside the cockpit. He had to fan himself the moment he closed the door as the way Daniel looked at him reminded him of the past and it surely sent shivers down his spine, his effect is still the same.

 

 

“Yeah protocols.” Jinyoung muttered under his breath as Hyunbin chuckled.

“Are you two going to continue teasing me or are you going to focus on your job?” Daniel hissed at the two who just laughed at him in reply. Oh he hopes the flight is quick.

 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven’t already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position……” Daehwi started talking as the last passenger has boarded the plane. They’ll be preparing for take off soon so he had to make sure all the emergency measures and protocols are followed.

 

As he door is being closed, Daehwi spoke again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is Daehwi Lee and I’m your head flight attendant. On behalf of Captain Daniel Kang and the entire crew, welcome aboard Seoul Air flight AL771, non-stop service from Incheon International Airport, Seoul South Korea to Los Angeles International Airport, United States…” he finished his lines and he found himself smiling after he realized he announced Daniel’s name. It was one of his dreams a few years ago, to become Daniel’s head FA and announce their names and right now, he feels weird that it felt so right.

 

Just like the usual, they did the safety demonstration, attended on some needs and they all settled until the plane had its take off.

The moment the fasten seat belt sign turned off, Daehwi stood up and had to do his job. They were all busy attending the passengers but he can’t help but smile when Daniel finally spoke on the intercom. He said his name, reported the weather and other basic stuffs he had to say but Daehwi finds himself smiling.

“You seemed happy today.” Jihoon mentioned while they’re preparing for the snacks to be served.

“Am I?” Daehwi just chimed. He actually forgot that they’re flying to LAX until he said it from his own lips earlier. Is his mind actually more affected by the fact that the flight he once dreamed with his now ex-lover is coming true?

 

Daehwi had to attend to a few passengers that really needed help, one got a fear in riding a plane that she almost had a seizure but she was helped immediately. She is now sleeping well. Another one announced that she forgot to bring the diaper of his son and everything’s on their check-in luggage. Daehwi can’t believe they had to rummage on their supplies to find something that would fit the child. They have served the snacks and hopes that they can rest for a bit but dinner needs to be served soon.

With his basket of meal, he entered the cockpit again since they instructed to bring the dinner ahead.

“Dinner’s served.” He called their attention. He started passing them their meals and made sure it is settled safely.

“Daehwi you look so stressed, few hours into this flight.” Jinyoung noticed that Daniel had to glance at him.

“You know how some passengers can be so handy at times.” Daehwi rolled his eyes but managed to smile.

“Please call if you need anything.” And Daehwi left. Daniel glanced at the door before returning his attention to what he was doing.

 

 

Daehwi’s thankful that he can finally take some rest soon not until Jinyoung called for him. Hyunbin’s using the lavatory after asking for two more additional iced tea bottles. Daehwi had to sit in so once Hyunbin left, Jinyoung sat on his chair while Daehwi went to sit on Jinyoung’s position.

“Wow, you look awful.” Jinyoung pointed at the bags under his eyes. He plans to reapply their basic makeup right after he gets to rest later, he doesn’t even want to show himself in front of them now but of course, he had to do his job.

“Is there something really handful outside?” Daniel asked this time. Jinyoung bit his lower lip, trying to supress his smile with how the two are conversing. He suddenly wanted to gossip it with Somi or with Seongwu, two persons who are extremely familiar to the past relationship of the two.

“Nothing much, just passengers wanting to exchange seats because of kids, business class passengers endless complains, nothing new.” Daehwi rolled his eyes. Of course, behind the smiles that they show are extremely stretched out patience before they actually snap.

“Contact us if there are more, we may help solve it.” Daniel said as he glanced at Daehwi’s sleepy figure. Jinyoung wanted to talk but he didn’t want to ruin the moment so he kept his mouth shut. He hopes that Hyunbin doesn’t return immediately or just stuck himself in the lavatory for a few more minutes. He feels honoured to actually hear the two talk without an awkward air.

Silence enveloped them until Daniel spoke.

“The clouds tonight are clear, the stars are shining too.” Jinyoung wanted to puke but he shut up again. He can see Daehwi smile as he watched the sight that the pilots enjoy inside the cockpit.

“Seems like the sky wanted us to have a good flight.” Daehwi replied shortly, his smile still visible on his face.

Before they can talk more, Hyunbin came in and Jinyoung just wanted to push him out but of course, he can’t. Daehwi left and said that he’ll rest soon so they can address other concerns to the other FAs while he’s passed out.

 

 

 

Daniel can feel his lower body paralyzed as he tried taking small steps out of the cockpit. He’s off to the lavatory this time. International flights will always be tiring, few more hours and they’re at LAX. To his surprise, Daehwi’s inside again, just like the time of his first flight back to SA. He can’t believe it’s been months since then.

“Daehwi.” He called his attention.

“Oh you’re going to use it? Wait I’m installing new tissue roll.” Daehwi said after he recognized his presence.

“Funny how we always end up in this situation ever since I came back to SA.” Daniel wanted to continue the casual conversation. He was actually amazed by how they were able to handle a straight conversation without stammering when they entered the cockpit earlier. He also wanted to pat himself for talking about the clouds and the stars earlier. He can still remember one reason why Daehwi wanted to become an FA.

_“I had fun looking at the sky before, I wanted to get closed to the clouds and see how a star looks like up close.”_

Daniel knew it was his childhood dream but he’s glad that Daehwi’s able to fulfil these dreams.

“I think I need to change my job to lavatory in-charge soon.” Daehwi commented as he got out of the lavatory to make way for the captain to use it.

“You’re just working hard, give yourself a break.” Daniel replied.

“I already did, thanks for mentioning.” Daehwi then waited for the captain to close the door before he returned to the supplies.

He still hates how Daniel’s effect to him is still the same. He kept on telling himself in the past three years that he has slowly healed, maybe this is the confirmation of it all. It was just one day he woke up and everything felt right again, that when he remembers Daniel, he didn’t feel sad, bitter or whatever he may call it. They never had a proper closure. Right after he left Daniel’s place, he returned to Minhyun. His brother felt so sorry for letting him go to a man who _doesn’t deserve him._ It was Minhyun who got his things from Daniel’s place and yet he made him promise not to involve into anything physical with Daniel. He knows Minhyun’s not into fist fights but he’s afraid that his knuckles might end up on Daniel’s jaw. Thankfully, everything ended well.

He can still remember how Minhyun mentioned that Daniel asked for him that day.

 

_“He asked me how are you and if you’re doing well.” Minhyun said. Daehwi remained silent as he continued to fix his clothes back to his old closet._

_“I told him it doesn’t matter since you’re over.” Minhyun continued to talk._

_“You did great hyung.” Was his only reply._

Things didn’t go well in the airlines after it. Gossips were thrown here and there that Somi had to snap on few stewardesses for being too nosy. They were both severely distracted to the point that Daehwi almost had his first ever IR. He was given a short break after Seongwu reported him being ‘sick’ and so he was able to rest. Mihnyun accompanied him to Jeju to take his mind off everything and it somehow worked. He can still remember how he still cried when he remembered his ex-lover but Mihnyun was there for him all the time.

When he came back to the airlines, he found out Daniel has left. He knew that his contract was ending, he actually forgot that it ended while he was in Jeju. He heard from gossips that Daniel moved to KA after receiving a good offer, well, if that makes him happy.

 

 

 

 

After hearing Daniel’s announcement of the time, temperature and their destination, Daehwi had a few script left.

“Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you.” its only hitting him now that they’re arriving in LA, the place he detested the most.

 

“Are you okay?” Seonho asked and he doesn’t even know how he looks like now.

“Please fix yourself before disembarking later, you look awful hyung, tell me if there’s something wrong.” He can’t believe Seonho said that to him but maybe he needed it. He just nod and hoped that everything goes well.

 

Daehwi gripped his hands the moment the plane landed. He feels like he suddenly needs the oxygen mask but of course, he had to compose himself. _Everything’s well Daehwi, everything’s well._

 

He had to give himself a pat for actually saying his last lines straight without having a shaky voice or anything, well he hopes he sounded well just like how he heard it.

“On behalf of Seoul Air and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!”

 

 

On the disembarkation, the captains all came out to send out the passengers off the passenger’s boarding bridge.  He can even hear a few teenagers squeal over the good looking pilots, Daehwi can only shake his head.

 

 

 

Right after the debriefing, they were told that their flight back to Korea is schedule night after tomorrow as no flight is scheduled for tomorrow. Daehwi’s not a fan of graveyard flights but he’s starting to like them more because of a smooth air travel except the handy passengers. He plans to just sleep the whole time and just burry himself under the sheets until it’s time for them to prepare and head back to SK.

 

He looked around while they were waiting for the van to bring them to the hotel they’re going to stay in. Maybe this is an advantage of working on a world renowned airlines, you get this kind of business class treatment but nothing beats the feeling he has right now. He’s aware that Daniel’s been giving him glances since they got out of the plane. He knew he paled when they rode the shuttle has he finally had stepped on LAX after years of detesting the place. The first and the last time he came to this place was when he and Minhyun had to _fetch_ the burned ashes of their parents. It’s still a bitter memory despite all these years.

“We should eat somewhere for lunch first.” Hyunbin suggested as the other crew cheered. Among the people there, only Daniel knows about how much he _hates_ LA. Even Jinyoung doesn’t know it. He doesn’t think he needs to tell as he never asked as well.

“I just need to sleep, I already ate in the plane.” Daehwi finally spoke.

“You should rest, you look unwell, are you sure you don’t want us to bring you to the infirmary?” Jinyoung talked to him. When he paled at the shuttle earlier they got worried but he said that he just needs rest as he got so tired assisting passengers. It seemed believable as Jihoon and Seonho suffered the same fate earlier.

“I will.” He assured the pilot.

“I need to rest my back too. I’ll just eat on the restaurant at the lobby of the hotel, you should enjoy later.” Daniel suddenly spoke which made Daehwi glance at him. Before they can discuss more, the van arrived and they’re off to the hotel.

 

He never had a phobia with hotels if there’s one that exist, but hotels in LA is different. He kept on getting reminded by what happened to his parents. The rest checked in their things to their rooms and left for lunch. Daehwi and Daniel had to pass by the restaurant to tell them the food to be served in advance. Daehwi didn’t have an appetite but he can’t decline so he ordered anyway.

“Are you okay?” Daniel asked as they started walking towards the elevator. Heck he’s not, he’s perspiring, he feels like his world is spinning.

“You’re not.” He didn’t even have to talk as Daniel can figure him out.

“12th floor is too high to use the stairs, it’ll be quick here.” Daniel said as he pressed the up button of the elevator. Again, he doesn’t have any phobia with elevators or closed areas as well, but everything about LA is different. He will always be reminded by how a supposed anniversary trip for them ended into a family’s devastation.

With heavy steps, Daehwi entered the elevator first and Daniel followed. No one came in so Daniel pressed the door close. Daehwi closed his eyes to steady himself and steady his breathing as well. He cannot let the memories affect him more, his parents are resting now, this may cause affect his job if he continues to act like this. He didn’t even realize he was gripping his empty hand so tight with his eyes closed until he felt a hand reach for his and opened it. He intertwined their fingers and gave his hand a little squeeze, as if it’s his signal to just continue to grip. Daehwi didn’t bother to open his eyes as he gripped unto Daniel’s hand. He knows he must be sweating and it’s dirty but he can’t help it. His mind is going on a rollercoaster right now.

It was quick, the elevator clicked and the door opened. Daehwi realized their position as he tried to pull himself but Daniel gripped his hand tighter.

“Let’s go.” Daniel simply said as he pulled his own luggage. Daehwi followed as their hands are still clasped together.

He’s going to room with Seonho. Jinyoung’s using the room with Jihoon, Hyunbin’s using his own room and Daniel got his as well.

“Do you need me to accompany you inside?” Daniel asked in a soft voice once they arrived in front of his hotel room. He wanted to smile at Daniel using the word ‘need’ instead of ‘want’ it’s really typical Daniel.

“I… can handle.” Daehwi replied as he slowly pulled his hand away from him.

“Call me if you need anything. I’m just two doors away from you.” Daniel said as he pointed at his own room. Daehwi thanked him and he entered his room.

The moment he entered his room, he found himself running towards the bathroom’s bowl and vomited his gut out. It must be anxiety and all the mixed feelings he was having earlier. He’s a total mess. Tears escaped his eyes as he can still remember how Minhyun stopped him from going after he slipped off saying he’s flying to LA. Minhyun doesn’t like LA too but through fate’s work, the main branch of the restaurant he’s working at is in LA. LA holds too much pain that Minhyun doesn’t want him to experience it. He hates the fact that he thought, it’ll be easy if he conditioned his mind but it’s not.

He tried to hold on the toilet bowl to stand up when a hand gripped his arm, to his surprise, Daniel’s there. How did he even get in?

“Are you done?” he simply asked. Daehwi blankly nod as he saw Daniel press the flush button. He felt embarrass of his current situation but he’s too tired for that.

“Let’s have you washed up so you can sleep comfortably later.” Daniel led him and he found himself allowing him to do anything.

Daniel assisted him towards the sink and carried him to sit there.

“Will you let me?” Daniel asked, his voice is still the same, calm, soft and so endearing that Daehwi suddenly wants to cry but he bit his lower lip and nod. It’s been some time since someone looked after him like this… the last time was when everything was well between the two of them.

Daniel removed his shoes. He removed his tie, his pins and every other airline paraphernalia he had.

“A hot bath may help.” Daniel went in the shower and he seemed to be testing the water before he returned. He felt bad that the pilot is still in his uniform but had to do all that for him.

“Come.” Daniel pulled him to stand and walked with him towards the shower before Daniel attempted to open his polo but Daehwi’s hands are quick to stop him.

“I can do it.” Daehwi whispered. He felt so fragile with his touch and with his stare, it really felt like the past.

“I’ll help you, nothing more.” Daniel said and Daehwi embarrassingly let him. Through the years, he was able to engage himself with gym and was able to build his own body, not something near Daniel but he got his build improve but it’s still embarrassing to let Daniel see him naked like this after three years.

“I’ll wait for you outside, don’t lock the door.” Daniel stopped after he was just on his last garment available. Daehwi shyly nod as he entered the shower.

Daniel waited for the shower to be turned on before he picked up Daehwi’s things from the sink and headed out of the room.

He knew something was wrong with him and he wasn’t even able to close the door so Daniel peeked when his instincts told him so, and there he found him sprawled infront of the toilet bowl in a total mess.

 

 

He lost count of time but Daehwi came out wearing the clothes he prepared from his luggage. Daehwi’s passcode is still the same so he just went on to rummage on his luggage and got him some clothes.

“Do you want to sleep?” Daniel asked. Daehwi silently nod. He must say he felt refreshed after the bath, maybe it was what he needed.

“Touched your things, I’m sorry.” Daniel apologized after he saw Daehwi glance at his opened luggage, he just formed his lips into a small smile.

“Thank you for looking after me today, Daniel… hyung.” He was thinking about what he’ll tell him the moment he get out of the bathroom. He finished drying his hair, changed, cleaned up the shower that he used but he didn’t have the guts to go out and face him. It took him courage to say it.

“You’re welcome.” Daniel smiled at him. Daniel opened the sheets to let him enter the bed and so he did.

Daniel looked at him. After all these time, he can still see himself lying on the same bed with Daehwi, having him in his arms, whispering sweet nothings and shower him with little kisses.

“I know I may regret this when I wake up but I can you stay for a while? Just until I fall asleep.” Daehwi said.

Daniel didn’t know what he meant but his body seemed to move on its own as he found himself lying beside Daehwi and pulled him closer into his embrace like it’s the most natural thing between them.

Daehwi stiffened. It was not what he meant… or maybe he’s half lying to himself. He wanted him to stay yes, stay in what way? He doesn’t know. Maybe this is the best way then. After three years, he missed this, the feeling of being in his embrace, he still uses the same perfume and its really addicting to his nose. His back is facing Daniel but he can feel his heart beat so fast.

“Will you really regret this tomorrow?” Daniel asked in a whisper. Daehwi has his eyes closed, hoping he can actually sleep soon but half of him hopes he won’t so he can stay in this familiar position.

“Maybe.” He whispered back and Daniel didn’t speak again.

 

 

He slept for so long, he didn’t even had dinner. He woke up alone on his bed and Seonho’s sprawled on his own bed as well. The moment Daehwi opened his eyes, he found himself hugging his shoulders as the memory of Daniel’s arms around him still lingers. _He will always be the Kang Daniel in my life, his effect to me will remain the same._

The breakfast started and they all shared a table together. Daniel managed to ask him if how was he and Daehwi said he’s feeling much better than yesterday. Maybe he really needed to vomit his gut out, or maybe he really needed that shower or maybe it was the hug that healed him all over… or maybe the combination of the three, he doesn’t know.

“What are your plans for today?” the ever dynamic Hyunbin asked.

“I’m taking Jihoon around.” Jinyoung immediately replied which caused the FA to blush while Daehwi can’t help but smile.

“Hyunbin hyung, accompany me to buy a new phone please.” Seonho suddenly said which caused them to laugh. They know how Hyunbin doesn’t like how clingy the young FA is but he’s the reason why Seonho’s phone broke down yesterday. He spilled his float all over his phone and gone is the Apple that cost thousands.

“Go on, you pay the price of your clumsiness.” Daniel chuckled and Hyunbin looked around. Daehwi continued eating while Jinyoung and Jihoon continued to laugh.

“Fine I will.” Hyunbin blew out some air in frustration.

“How about you?” Jinyoung asked Daehwi who was seated beside him.

“Don’t tell me you’re planning to just lock yourself inside your room until tomorrow night?” Jinyoung continued to ask. Daehwi wanted to say ‘you’re right’ but it will surely make him look like a kill joy so he started thinking of a response when Daniel spoke.

“I’m taking Daehwi out for a walk around the area as well. I asked him to accompany me to buy some presents.” And that made Daehwi’s eyes widen. Excuse me?

Jinyoung’s jaw dropped and he certainly wants to grab his phone and report it to Seongwu and Somi but Daniel spoke again.

“No one tells anyone in Korea, especially Seongwu and Somi or I’m throwing away the friendship card we have.” He warned.

 

 

Daehwi didn’t want to leave but Seonho waited for him to get dressed before he left. A knock made him go back to his senses.

“I know you saved my ass from Jinyoung but are we really going?” Daehwi asked. Daniel’s hair is up, he’s wearing a denim jacket and a white shirt. His pants are fit and his shoes are slicked, he looks too perfect in his eyes that the one he thought were dead butterflies are now starting to flutter in his stomach again.

“I really wanted to go around, I’m buying my mom a gift for her birthday, I was thinking if you wanted to come but if you want to stay behind, I understand.” Daniel held his nape as he speak.

“I think it’ll be bad for me stay here alone, I’ll go with you.” Daehwi finally decided. He don’t think he can stay alone here, it’s not ideal for him. Daniel smiled as he waited for him to come out of the room.

 

The elevator ride was silent. Unlike yesterday, Daehwi must really be suffering while today, he looked refreshed so Daniel’s thankful.

“I have never come to LA. I planned to do it before but after that incident, I never wanted to come.” Daehwi admitted the moment they stepped out of the hotel.

“Will you fine?” Daniel asked in a worried voice.

“Maybe it’s really time for me to face the city that I once detested. While I was trying to sleep yesterday I have been thinking about it.” Daehwi paused to take a deep breath.

“No matter how much I detest LA, it will stay as LA, lives of the people here will still be the same, the world will continue to revolve, no one will care so I better just man up and get over it. Its long overdue.” He continued. Daniel nod and chose not to answer.

They started walking around.

 

 

“Daehwi.” Courage, that’s the only thing Daniel has right now.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for still talking to me in a civil way despite what happened… I… I don’t even know what I’m saying but yeah, thank you- I.. augh-“ he started to stutter as he saw Daehwi smile.

“It’s been three years, I think it’s time for us to start and try to be friends?” _Friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I really appreciate everyone for making time in reading this. I got no words than to say thank you. I'm just a normal person who works and finds time to write during my free time or when I can grab some time between work so thank you for staying with me. :-)
> 
> Comments, kudos and hits are really appreciated, once again, thank you!
> 
> I'd love to hear it from you!
> 
> -irememberyou


	4. FOUR

In between flights and layovers

 

 

 

LA has never been a place that Daehwi wanted to stay right after what happened to his parents but things seemed to change. Not that his thoughts have changed with the city but he thinks he can actually stay in this place, especially with someone’s beside him like this. The Kang Daniel effect.

“Hyunbin messaged me, he’s asking if we can drop by the bar near the hotel, they’re taking few shots. He’s taking honor in letting Seonho tastes some rum.” Daniel shakes his head as he returned his phone on his pocket. The whole day he’s been with Daehwi, just like old times and he hopes to do it until tonight but it seemed like it’s not possible now.

“What did you say? And why is he doing that with Seonho? We tasted wines and mixed drinks before-“

“Rum’s a different thing Daehwi.” Daniel chuckled.

“So what did you say?”

“Of course we have to be there.” he don’t know if he saw a hint of disappointment on Daehwi or was he imagining things.

“I see.” Were the only words that Daehwi said. Earlier, he helped Daniel choose a Tiffany necklace for his mom. They ate at In and Out and then went around the area again.

True to their words, they met up with the rest of the crew at the bar after they ate dinner. Daehwi cringed the moment Seonho chugged in the rum with the rest of the guys cheering on him.

“I’m not going to clean up his mess tomorrow morning, I don’t need to babysit a FA tomorrow night.” Daehwi warned Hyunbin as he continued to drink on his vodka. He’s not a lightweight but he’s not a hard drinker as well. He was mostly trained to drink from their official training and random drinking nights with Daniel back then. Even Minhyun doesn’t even drink.

“Do you want to leave?” Daniel noticed that Daehwi’s not really into drinking tonight and he himself is not interested as well. Of course he misses drinking but ever since he started flying International flights, he’s been lowering the amount of his alcohol intakes.

“Should we?”

“Let’s go back.”

“How about Seonho?”

“Hyunbin’s going to bring him to your room, the kid will cling unto him, just like now.” Daniel pointed at Seonho who is now starting to hug Hyunbin. He just hopes that Seonho will get over the hangover by tomorrow.

 

As they walk back towards the hotel, silence enveloped them, just like before. There were times that they’ll just walk around while waiting for their flight, or while waiting for the other to leave for his flight. They’ll talk about random things but will stay silent most of the time.

“I never thought this day will come.” Daniel finally mustered the courage to speak.

“Me too.” Daehwi doesn’t need to ask, he knows what he’s talking about.

“We were so awkward on the day that I came back.” Daniel chuckled.

“I’ll be surprised if we weren’t to be honest. It’s been three years but we managed to not see each others around the airport, seeing you in one room was extremely awkward and different.” Daehwi admitted.

“But I was honestly perplexed when we didn’t get to have the same flight after that, like it was planned to be that way.” Daehwi continued talking.

“I think the airlines still know, we were once a… _couple.”_ Daniel knew he should be careful into bringing back these topics but he just can’t stop himself from mentioning it.

“Yeah, _once upon a time…_ but now’s a different thing, maybe I have really healed?” Daehwi chuckled to himself as he looked ahead, their hotel is just a road away.

“I’m glad.” Daniel’s voice is almost a whisper. Daehwi healed… did he?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Delayed flights means more time with Daehwi. Flying domestic is fun since they could still go home together and sleep and go to work together as well. It must be an advantage working on the same airlines with your lover._

_“I got this from the new restaurant downstairs.” Daehwi said as he started to open the take out dishes in front of Daniel. His flight is delayed while Daehwi’s flight is in four hours so they got all the time they can to eat lunch._

_“We should stop eating take outs and bring lunch boxes again.” Daniel pouted as he glanced at Daehwi. The FA just rolled his eyes as he pressed in the straw and handed the drink to Daniel._

_“Got no time for lunch boxes anymore Mr. Pilot.” Daehwi chuckled. Before, Daehwi brings him lunch boxes before they actually lived together. It’s all with the help of his brother who reprimands him each time he makes a mistake in fixing the lunch box he plans to give to his lover._

_“I know, I was just hoping I can pass.” Daniel giggled as he started eating._

_“Do you love me less now because of the lack of lunch boxes?” Daehwi teased as he pouted as panic immediately got visible on Daniel’s face._

_“No! no! I don’t care if we eat take out from breakfast to-“_

_“Okay I know, go eat. I was just kidding.” Daehwi can’t hold his laughter as he picked up a kimbap and shoved it to the pilot’s mouth. Daniel may always look dignified in his white uniform but he always acts like a kid around his lover but at the same time, he loves treating him like a baby as well._

 

 

 

_Daniel feels like every blessing is just pouring unto him. A steady and successful career with a lot of opportunities, a happy family and most of all, a wonderful love life. He’s really happy to actually share everything with Daehwi. Ever since he met him, he knew that the FA will be one of the person who will give a huge impact in his life. Having Daehwi in his arms when he comes home, it just brushes off all the tiredness he felt._

_“Which one will Daehwi like?” Daniel eyed on the different pair of glasses in front of them. They’re on a layover and he’s given two hours break while engineers gets on their job. He decided to roam around the airport duty free to get something for his lover at home._

_“Your presence.” Seongwu chuckled at his own reply earning a glare from Daniel._

_“Why are you like that?”_

_“I’m just saying, when was the last time you brought Daehwi out on a date? Ever since you got a regular spot on international flights, I rarely hear you plan out your dates with him.” Seongwu knows that among all, he’s the best one to mention this and so he did._

_Daniel was silent for a moment before he finally spoke._

_“Daehwi’s finishing his training for international flights, I don’t want to distract him, we basically do everything at home.” He smirked a little making Seongwu roll his eyes._

_“I didn’t need to hear that detail.” Seongwu turned to face him._

_“But I just hope that despite the success that both of you are experiencing, you will never forget each other’s presence okay? I didn’t introduce my kid to you just to see him get dumped.” Seongwu warned and Daniel immediately nod. He can never imaging leaving Daehwi._

_“Don’t worry Mr. Ong, I told you the moment he became my lover, he’s safe in my arms.” Daniel patted Seongwu’s shoulder as the FA just nod. Daehwi’s one of those FAs that he really adored that’s why he took him under his wing, he knows that he got a bright future ahead so he just want what is the best for the younger._

_Perhaps it’s the schedule that he can barely see Daehwi. He’s really happy to see him shine and get those extra merits with the reviews for him but sometimes, he just misses Daehwi in his arms. They can’t go on the same flight as Daniel’s been assigned a semi-fixed team to fly with, Daehwi’s on the other hand mostly flies on mid-day. He misses him a lot but he’s glad that Daehwi doesn’t complain as they both know they’re working hard for the future._

_Future? Heck yeah, Daniel’s been planning it, dreaming of his future with the FA. A house? Adopt a cat or a dog? Maybe, event adopt a child in the future if Daehwi wants to. He can even see he and Daehwi retire one after another and then they’ll live in a beach house and those kinds of fantasies. He finds it amusing but he can’t help to dream of that. Daehwi’s too perfect to let him slip away._

_“I love you.” and he just hugged the pillow. It caught him off guard but he still pulled his smaller frame into his embrace. This is one of those days when they got the same time off or at least, until someone needs to get up and return to the airport. Daehwi just came home, freshly showered and his now off to dreamland while Daniel needs to get up in two hours to prepare but he wants to get this chance to have Daehwi in his arms. Daehwi’s his first from the moment he admitted to himself that he’s attracted to similar sex and despite being his first, Daehwi makes him happy._

_“You must be so tired.” He whispered on his ear before kissing his temple and snuggled his head on the younger’s neck. He loves smelling Daehwi like this, his shower gel is really familiar to him since it’s the one he’s using. Daehwi smelled it once and asked for the brand, next thing he knew, Daehwi’s using the same as him._

_“Hi love.” and this time, he just giggled as he passed by his side towards the printer._

_“Where are you going?” Daniel asked as he followed his lover._

_“Chicago.” Daehwi replied as he faced him. Daniel automatically circled his arm around his waist. PDA is not really a problem in the office and almost everyone knows that Pilot Kang and FA Lee is in a relationship so what’s the fuss?_

_“Why are you pouting?” Daehwi chuckled upon seeing his expression._

_“You’ll stay there for two days, that’s for sure.” Daniel sighed._

_“You take good care of the house while I’m away then.” Daehwi laughed as he watched Daniel grab his bag and pull it towards the mess hall._

_“You should go home now.” Daehwi turned to face Daniel. He knows that the pilot came from a long flight and it’s only right for him to rest now._

_“I will, once you leave.” Daniel replied making Daehwi laugh._

_“My flight doesn’t leave until like, 3 hours, you can’t stay up longer. Go home.” Daehwi patted Daniel’s chest before he got out of his embrace and headed towards the coffee maker._

_“Be home soon then.” Daniel continued to follow him. He had a really tiring and stressful flight that he just want to have Daehwi in bed, cuddled up with small kisses here and there._

_“I will, now go.” Daehwi laughed as he faced Daniel who was yawning._

_“Okay I think that’s the cue, I’m going now. I’ll see you when you get back. I love you.” Daniel said as he kissed Daehwi’s forehead. The younger just smiled and nod. With a little push, Daniel left the office to claim his well-deserved sleep._

_“Daehwi.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I love you.” and he just smiled in return. Daniel felt weird. Daehwi would usually reply immediately but these days, he rarely hears him reply to it. He doesn’t want to think that there is something wrong, Daehwi must be tired. He stood up and fixed the bowl of popcorn and glasses that they used._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” He felt like choking when he finally heard him reply as he circled his arms around his neck. Daniel immediately brushed his nose unto Daehwi’s cheeks with a smile._

_“I love you, I really do.”_

_“I love you too.” Daehwi giggled as Daniel pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his lips. Daniel wanted to make him feel his intension as he tried making it be filled with passion and love and he’s happy to feel Daehwi’s response with his kisses._

_“We should stop.” Daehwi said between the kiss making Daniel sigh. Of course they should, it’s just an hour layover and they remained inside the plane. Daehwi planned to take a rest when his pilot pulled him to the lavatory._

_“I know.” Daniel broke the kiss as he tried fixing Daehwi’s distorted tie._

_“We’re staying over right?” Daehwi chuckled as he fixed Daniel’s collars. Daniel knew what he was talking about as a smirk formed on his lips._

_“I’ll be alone and lonely in my room.” Daniel batted his brows making Daehwi chuckle._

_“How about coming out and let me use the lavatory? I swear I’m telling the crew scheduler about this!” Somi’s knock from the outside made the two of them laugh._

_“Let’s go out now.” Daehwi said but Daniel made sure to peck on his cheeks first before he has fully opened the door._

_“Oh wow look at that.” Somi rolled her eyes upon seeing them._

_“Why can’t the two of you wait for the time to get a room later? On a holy time of layover?! Really?!” Somi shakes her head as she entered the lavatory making the two laugh. It took Daniel some time to finally leave Daehwi alone in front of the supply station and went back to the cockpit. Perhaps it was his co-pilots talking about their respective love lives earlier that it made him miss his lover. He was so happy when he knew that they were finally in one flight together that day. Layover was an icing to the cake for him._

_Daniel can’t stop smiling, he’s just too happy. These days, Daehwi’s been leaving him coffee at the mess hall with tiny messages like ‘don’t touch if you’re not Captain Kang’ ‘Captain Kang, just reheat this one, ily’ and that made him receive a lot of tease even with the office staff but he just ignore them and enjoy the coffee prepared by his lover._

_“It’s almost your anniversary, what’s you plan?” Seongwu asked as he sat in front of Daniel. Seongwu doesn’t like layovers because he feels like it’s wasting their time but they were now allowed to go out so the two ended up at a coffee shop on the second floor of the airport._

_“I have to fly to Japan that day, I can’t say no since it’s a cargo flight.” Daniel replied. He wanted to free that day for Daehwi but the management requested him to man the cargo flight, he received an official letter so he has no choice._

_“I see. What do you plan to do after?” Seongwu’s snooping around as last time, he had to help Daniel to set up a place near Namsan for their first anniversary so he has to make sure if his friend needs him this time._

_“Restaurant and flowers, it’s been some time since I last did it and I know he misses it so I’m bringing it back.” Daniel smiled as he thinks of his plan. The restaurant is reserved, he has called his favourite flower shop to prepare the most beautiful bouquet for the most beautiful man and he got more stuffs prepared for that night. He asked for Minhyun’s help in reserving that one restaurant where Minhyun’s friend work so his requests were easily approved._

_“I can’t wait for that! I’m sure Daehwi’s going to be so happy! I noticed he’s been down these days.” Seongwu beamed._

_“Down? Why?” Daniel asked, alarm._

_“You wouldn’t know much since you’re inside the cockpit you know? Being an FA is a mixture of stress and stress and stress… and international flights doesn’t help.” Seongwu rolled his eyes. Daniel’s aware of the stress because the moment Daehwi started to fly international, he’s been randomly mentioning about it. Dealing with international passengers can be handy but Daehwi also said he has started to get used to it._

_They continued to talk until two females approached them._

_“Hello.”_

_“Cao Lu.” Seongwu immediately recognized the FA._

_“Hi Seongwu! Hi Daniel!” Cao Lu introduced himself and introduced the other FA with her._

_“Can we sit here? It’s full.” Cao Lu asked and since the two are seated in a four chaired table, they allowed the two FAs from KA. They’re civil with this two as they have often meet on different airports._

_They started talking about random things about their respective flights until Daniel and Seongwu had to leave._

_“Daniel please sub for me, I’ll make it up to you.” his co-pilot, Dongho asked._

_“Why now? I need to go home.” Daniel wanted to reject it but he knows it’s quite impossible, especially that Dongho is his senior in the flight school._

_“My mom was brought to the hospital while I was on my way back, I should be on-call tonight but…” Dongho looked down as he scratched his nape. It immediately worried Daniel._

_“Let me… make a quick call with Daehwi, will that be okay?” Daniel then left to call his lover._

_“So you’re not going home?” he can feel the disappointment on Daehwi’s voice._

_“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you after I come back from Japan tomorrow. Hopefully I don’t get called tonight.” Daniel replied in a sad tone. He wanted to have Daehwi in his embrace when they wake up on their anniversary date but things are not going according to plan._

_“Tell Dongho hyung he can contact me if he needs anything for his mom.” Daehwi sighed on the other line._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“No, it’s okay, I understand.”_

_“I’m sorry love.”_

_“It’s okay, let’s hang up now, I’m doing the laundry.”_

_“Okay, have a good sleep okay? I love you.”_

_“Yes, I will.” And Daehwi ended the call. Daniel wanted to take it back but he can see how slumped Dongho’s shoulders are, he must be really worried about his mom so he immediately told him that he can go._

_To Daniel’s disappointment, things just won’t go according to plan. The plane experienced engine failure before take-off on their way back to Korea so the passengers in charged of the cargo had to be transferred to another plane while he had to stay and wait for the plane to be fixed. His frustration is overflowing as he had to be hands on in fixing it together with the flight engineer, he barely had time to even hold his phone._

_And the day ended without him coming home to Daehwi’s arms and celebrate their anniversary… and all his plans went to nothing. Before he left that morning, he even received a call from the restaurant, the flower shop and the band that was involved for the anniversary date to confirm the remaining information._

_As soon as he arrived in Korea, he planned to call Daehwi immediately but Seongwu welcomed him at the drop off of the shuttle. Seongwu looks unrested, bags under his eyes, unfixed hair and he’s not on his uniform._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“We need to talk.”_

_“After I contact Daehwi.”_

_“He won’t read your message, he’s on his flight.”_

_“He’ll read it after.”_

_“We’re going to talk about him, don’t bother to message him now.” to his surprise, Seongwu pulled his phone and pulled him to the way towards their airline office. Daniel’s obviously confused but he feels like it’s something urgent for Seongwu to do this to him._

_Daniel can’t believe the mistake he did and hearing what Seongwu said made him lightheaded. He can’t even remember how he drove back home._

_“He cried so hard, he was so sad and disappointed, he thought you forgot so I had to tell him that you had something planned for him but things had to happen because of the engine failure.” Seongwu told him and even apologized for revealing his supposed to be surprise._

_“He’s been down, I thought you guys can fix it but I think I need to tell you now. You’re not dense, how come you never noticed that you may be reason why he’s down and sad at times?” Seongwu’s question got him confused. Was it because of him? Is this the reason why Daehwi didn’t reply to some of his ‘I love you’? Was it because Daehwi doesn’t him anymore?_

_“You really need to fix this Daniel, Daehwi’s obviously on his last string, don’t let him go.” Seongwu’s obviously disappointed of him and he suddenly feel so small._

_“He waited for you here, he cried his heart out at the lounge, Somi and I had to help him fix himself before his flight this morning.”_

_Daehwi wasn’t back until the next day. Dongho’s mom got well and Daniel asked him a favour back. Dongho willingly subbed for his flight so he’s at home, waiting for Daehwi. He had thought about a lot of things while he was alone. He repented on his mistakes, on the things he missed out to see, on the things he failed to do as Daehwi’s lover. He realized how much of a monster he was, he almost ruined Daehwi and he can’t believe he barely noticed._

_He still treats him the way he does but now that he thought deep about it, there were times when he didn’t feel like he was holding the same Daehwi in his arms. There were times that it felt different, like there was a gap between them but he chose to ignore it. If only he mentioned it before, only if he asked, it must have not reached the point or Daehwi to completely lose it at the lounge._

_It was not just Seongwu, there were a few gossip loving stewardess and office staff who talked about it and Seongwu had to snap on some of them. He felt bad… no he still feels bad._

_“Hi honey.” He greeted him in the most normal way he could, he almost wanted to pat his back for not having his voice crack. Daehwi’s eyes were so empty even if he didn’t look at him. His heart crushed. Daehwi just walked past him and headed to their room while pulling his luggage. He knew that Daehwi came from Brazil and he must be too tired but he don’t think the talk can wait._

_Daniel approached Daehwi whose back is facing the door. Carefully, he circled his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. He gulped before giving tiny kisses on his shoulder and then buried his head on his lover’s neck. Daehwi always feels so small in his arms, he just want to carry him to the bed and tuck him under the blanket, give him tiny kisses and say how sorry he is but he knows it won’t work now. Daehwi’s body is stiffened under his embrace and he feels like crying._

_“I heard about what happened in the lounge, please tell me what’s wrong.” Daniel finally found the courage to speak. He wants to hear it from him before he starts to explain himself. He don’t want to go against him and sound defensive as he knows he’s at fault here._

_“I am so tired today hyung, I am not in the mood to talk.” He called him hyung, if it was in a normal situation, he could have whined but today, it broke his heart._

_“I am not going to force you but please, tell me when you’re ready.”_ _Maybe, he’s really tired and Daniel knows that rest might help him, not until he felt Daehwi sob. He’s crying and that gave a pang on his heart. He’s crying again. When Daehwi held his arms and removed it around his waist, right there… he knew that Daehwi has let go of the last string and he just want to cry. His jaw is shaking from stopping himself from crying, he needs to be strong and listen to him, he might be able to have him hold the last string back._

_“Stop!” Daehwi screamed when he held his wrist._

_“Talk to me then.” When Daehwi pushed him, he could see how broken and shattered he is, it’s not the same Daehwi anymore. The happy, the cheerful FA and it’s all because of him._

_“Do you really want to talk?”_

_“Yes, I am confused and I don’t know what’s happening, why you cried at the lounge, why you-“ and he felt his right cheek sting in pain, a pain that is incomparable to the pain of seeing Daehwi cry in front of him right now. Daehwi’s slap was like a slap of reality to him. Despite his realizations, he still got a lot of confusion that he wants Daehwi to explain to him and he’s willing to listen._

_And Daehwi started to talk. He was pouring his heart out, all his frustration, the pain, the sadness, the emptiness, Daniel found himself crying as well. Each time Daehwi hits his chest, he can feel millions of emotions that comes with it. Daniel decided to hold his arm to have him stay still as he lost his balance and he can feel that he’s turning weak. Daniel just want to pull him into his embrace, but he knows he can’t._

_“Daehwi.” That’s the only thing that came out of his mouth when Daehwi stopped talking._

_“Let’s end this here before it becomes more unbearable.” Daniel wanted to kneel in front of him and plead. He knows he can’t do it, he can’t imagine his life without Daehwi anymore… but he can’t let him stay by his side if he was already crushed like this, all because of him._

_“Are you sure?” he managed to asked, with shaking hand, he lifted Daehwi’s chin to look up to him. He never thought he’ll be the reason behind the amount of tears that stained Daehwi’s face. He just want to vanish and hate himself._

_“Yes.” Daehwi’s voice was a whisper that it made more tears to escape from his eyes, Daehwi sounded so tired. He have to do this right? With all the courage and strength left on his legs, he took a step back but he made sure not to let go of Daehwi, in case he loses his balance again. He waited for Daehwi to gain his balance before he let him go._

_No words were exchanged. The distance between them doesn’t even reach half a meter but Daniel feels like they are miles apart, he feels so cold. The moment Daehwi looked up to meet his eyes, he knew it was the last. He slowly closed his eyes, unable to look at Daehwi turn his back from him._

_“I wish you well, Daniel hyung.” Closing his eyes didn’t help as when he heard it, he felt like vomiting. A lot of emotions and words are bottled up in him but he can’t find a voice to speak as Daehwi’s crying face just kept on appearing in his mind. He fell on the edge of the bed, feeling empty, hating himself so much that he just want to evaporate and forget about everything that happened._

_He was a monster, he almost ruined the person he truly loves._

_It was not easy, he was not himself for days. When Minhyun came to get Daehwi’s things, he was ready to receive a punch, ready to get beaten up physically and verbally but it never came. Minhyun said that he’s holding it in because he promised Daehwi. He managed to ask if how he was but Daniel felt bad for asking as it was him who caused Daehwi’s current situation right now._

_The offer from KA must be a blessing in disguise. He have heard about the rumor a lot of times from the FAs of that airline but he chose to ignore it and he planned to reject it. Even Cao Lu mentioned it to him once when they happened to exit the airport together. He doesn’t want it… but now, maybe he needs to do it. It was just a two year and a half exclusive contract so he considered it… especially that SA became a small space for him and Daehwi._

_It was a hard decision but he still did it, for himself, for Daehwi and for the people around them. He knows that what happened to them affected their close friends as well and he can’t take that anymore._

Somi tapped her fingers on the table as he waits for Daehwi to comeback from ordering. It’s their day off and she managed to pull Daehwi out of his bed to come with her to shop… and gossip.

“Since you came back from LA, you never told me what happened.” Somi started as Daehwi sat in front of him.

“I told you I survived LA, got a little disoriented but everything went well, I guess I can take LA flights soon.” Daehwi replied.

“You flew with Kang Daniel! I hate how Bae Jinyoung doesn’t say anything and Seonho’s not talking! Jihoon’s off on his own world so I can’t ask him too. Definitely not talking to the mad man Kwon.” Somi’s frustrated as she really wants to know. Despite being her senior, she reprimanded Seongwu for exchanging flights with Daehwi. If there’s anything good, Minhyun finally said yes and Seongwu’s out of the single club.

“It was fine okay? Nothing really happened, we didn’t even talk about the past… mentions yes but that’s it.” Daehwi took a bite of his cookie before looking at Somi again. She’s obviously not satisfied.

But it’s true, Daniel just brought him up to his room and then left. The next day he had to nurse Seonho’s hang over before they headed to the airport for the flight. The entire flight back to Seoul wasn’t eventful as well. The pilots stayed inside the cockpit almost the whole time and Daehwi just brought in their food and munchies then that’s it. When they arrived in Seoul, Daniel was called for a meeting while he went home straight to get details about Seongwu and his brother’s love life.

“You didn’t fight? Awkward moment? Or whatever? Come on fill me up! I’ve been trying my best to extend my patience until you tell me but I don’t think you have plans to do so.” Somi pouted as she crossed her arms on the table.

“What is it with you Ms. Jeon?” Daehwi rolled his eyes.

“I’m your best friend and I need to know details okay? I didn’t spend my life being your human diary, tears absorber and human pillow over your past love life only for me to be deprived of these details.” Somi has a point but Daehwi doesn’t really know what to say.

“I don’t know…” he started.

“I’m listening.”

“Augh Jeon Somi!”

“Come on.”

“Okay-okay!” Daehwi took a sip of his coffee first and cleared his throat.

“I thought it was going to be awkward? Like the first flight? But it wasn’t? and I was confused?” Daehwi is more on putting a phrase after a phrase which made Somi frown.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I thought it was going to be awkward, entering the cockpit, talking to him… but it wasn’t? I mean, not that awkward as I imagined it to be? If there’s anything, it felt slightly normal?” Daehwi admitted.

“What happened in LA?”

“I had cold sweat. I don’t know how to describe it but I was shaking and all and he was the only one who knows and I didn’t want to tell the others… so he was there the whole time until I fell asleep.” Daehwi looked down as he remembered how Daniel basically took good care of him. The elevator, the bathroom, until when he lied beside him to sleep.

“Then we spent the next day together since each of us had our agenda… I helped him pick a gift for his mom then we just roamed around… we mostly talked about flight experiences and he shared about his knowledge on some places in LA, something I never had an interest because it’s LA… but yeah.” Daehwi tried to look at Somi’s expression but her face stayed neutral, obviously waiting for more.

“Then the next day was our flight back here, nothing much happened there.” Daehwi ended his story.

“You’re fine with him around you now? Totally different from the first flight?” Somi asked.

“I guess so. During his first international flight back in SA it was awkward because we haven’t really interacted for three years, it was the first time we got a close proximity after what happened so it was really awkward and nothing followed that until the LA flight.” Daehwi tried to think about it.

“Then maybe I have adjusted with the fact that we’re working on the same airlines again… that the time will come that we’ll have to encounter again.” Daehwi made a sly smile before looking at Somi.

“Remember when you asked me if I have healed? When you asked me if I can handle seeing him again? That was like, a year ago or something and I said I don’t know? Maybe because it hasn’t happened yet but now that we met again, I think I have.” He proudly smiled. Maybe it’s also because of his talk with Minhyun that he got cleared about it.

 

 

 

_“You talked and you didn’t feel angry at him?” Minhyun asked._

_“Surprisingly, I didn’t. Inside the plane, everything was plane FA to pilot but because of what happened in the hotel, it was more on Daniel to Daehwi in a normal way, I didn’t have that bitter feeling or did I even feel angry… more than everything I actually felt embarrass.” Daehwi looked down to his palm after he heard Minhyun chuckle._

_“Embarrass of asking him to stay with you? And you didn’t regret it? Is this still the Kang Daniel effect from the past?” Minhyun tried to hold is laughter as he asked making Daehwi turn red._

_“Hyung I told you everything because I never kept anything from you and I get this?!”_

_“I was just asking Daehwi. So it’s the Kang Daniel effect.” Minhyun chuckled._

_“Okay I think it is?! I mean, who can… resist… augh that’s it, we’re ending this conversation.”Daehwi knew that he had dug his own grave as he stood up while covering his face, his brother laughing uncontrollably._

_“Hyung!”_

_“Okay I’ll stop.” Minhyun tried to hold himself from laughing as he signalled Daehwi to sit down._

_“Think about this Daehwi, no matter how much you have moved on from him, there is still that tingling feeling towards him inside you because you were once together. He was once the source of your happiness, the one you once loved, the one who once knew everything about you… so that’s natural okay? Stop questioning yourself as to why you’re feeling like this…” Minhyun said and before Daehwi can speak, he cut him off._

_“And you don’t have to say you’re not questioning yourself because I can clearly see that you do. Daehwi, Daniel once played a huge part in your life, just remember that.”_

 

“Do you think you’ll get back together?” Somi’s question was uncalled for that Daehwi almost choked on his cookie.

“Jeon Somi!”

“What?! I was just asking, can’t I?! I mean, you can’t say that there’s no possibility for that to happen okay? You’re single, he’s single. If I don’t know better on the reason why you broke up before, I’d say that you two are just waiting for each other.” Somi shakes her head as she took a sip of her smoothies.

“That will not happen okay? Daniel is part of my past, once a part of my life and that’s it… we’re basically just _friends_ now.” Daehwi took a sip of his own coffee as well.

Somi just looked at him, internally battling to say something or not and she chose not to say anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is more on Daniel's flashback since we have to know his side of the story too. Ending is on the next chapter<3  
> Everyone, I just want to thank you all for reading this fic, I never really thought I'll reach over a hundred kudos and each time I see the hits rise it makes me feel happy that people visits this fic. Thank you, really. Same with UIA. <3
> 
> How was it? :) Comments, kudos and hits are greatly appreciated. Thank you very much!
> 
> -irememberyou


	5. FIVE

In Between Flights and Layovers

 

FINAL

 

Maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe he really finds it amusing that he can’t stop laughing.

“Did you seriously drag me out after a long flight to let me watch you get drunk?” Seongwu shakes his head as he leaned on the table. After arriving earlier, Daniel approached him in the mess hall and asked if he can hang out with him. They ended up buying drinks and stayed at Daniel’s place to avoid any possible mess of drinking outside. Seongwu’s too tired to deal with a drunk Daniel as well, despite being a hard drinker, Seongwu knows that the pilot plans to get drunk if he’s the one who approached first.

“I can’t help it.” Daniel said between a hiccup.

“What’s bothering you? Daehwi?”

“Bingo!” Daniel chuckled and Seongwu can only roll his eyes. Of coruse it’s Daehwi, it will always be Daehwi. He’s really amazed by how it has been three years but this man has never moved on, it’s still Daehwi. He gets drunk, he gets sick, he still call Daehwi’s name.

“What is it this time? I thought everything’s fine when you guys flew to LA?” Seongwu has of course talked to him about it since he was also worried about what happened. He happily shared about him finally getting Minhyun’s yes but his best friend’s duties is also important.

“It is, that’s why it’s bothering me.” Daniel took another gulp of his drink. It’s been almost three weeks since then and he was only able to see Daehwi around the office as Mina’s still working on with his request of not putting them in the same flight.

“Why is it bothering you?”

“Why does it feels so fine? Why I am bothered that it’s fine? Shouldn’t I be happy? It honestly felt like a fairytale and it ended the moment we landed in Incheon.” Daniel sighed.

“Are you like this because until now, you’re still looking for the closure that you never had after the breakup? That’s why you’re bothered of the fact that what if… what if what happened in LA was just a front and Daehwi’s still not healed?” Seongwu tried to analyze where the conversation is going. The deep sigh that came from Daniel confirmed his thoughts.

“I really want to be his friend again, I want to make up for the mistakes I did in the past… that even just as a friend, I can make it up to him, but it bothers me that’s he’s fine with it.” Daniel’s conflicting feelings is making the worst out of him, especially with the alcohol.

“You know what the main concern is?” Seongwu waited for Daniel to look at him before he continued.

“Can you actually handle being just his _friend?”_ Can he? He doesn’t know too.

“I don’t think he’ll still want me back more than a friend, I have hurt him enough in the past.”

“You were hurting too!”

“I was hurt because I hurt him, that’s the difference.” Seongwu sighed the moment he saw a tear escape from Daniel’s eyes. He knows how much this guy loves Daniel and how much he’s been beating himself out of the breakup. Daniel even came back to SA despite the very good position at KA and he knows that Daehwi is one of the main reason why.

“Have you talked to him about the past? Ask for a closure at least.”

“I even stammered mentioning about us being a couple before… how do you expect me to ask?” Daniel chuckled, his face is turning red from being so drunk.

“Try to ask for the closure Daniel, if Daehwi’s fine with you then it means you’re the problem here. Ask for the closure you’ve been crying for the last three years. From there, see if you can handle being his friend and then pick it up from there and make up for the mistakes you did before, even just as a friend.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

Daniel feel like a total mess, he can’t remember how much he drank last night. He thought he could recover from the hang over like he always does but maybe it’s the fact that he has lower down his alcohol intake that the amount he chugged in the other night wasn’t accepted by his system well. Seongwu left him a message he read this noon when he woke up saying that he should knock off his senses.

 

“Augh fck.” His head is a mess and he just wanted to slump his body to the nearest couch he can find but of course he can’t do that. He got a plane to man tonight so he needs to gather his senses up, he’s got three hours to fix himself.

 

“Daniel!” Mina approached him as he made his way to the empty computer.

“Oh hi Mina, yes?” he tried to look and sound as normal as possible but Mina raised a brow at him.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to cancel your flight?”

“Yes I am okay, no need to… I just… had some nightmare last night.” _Yes Kang Daniel, that’s a good excuse…_ he just wanted to slap himself from saying that.

“What is it anyways?” Mina rarely comes out of her office so seeing the crew scheduler out means something right?

“Oh right, I just want to say that starting today, we’ll have some changes because of the additional flights so… there will be flights that I need to assign you with Daehwi since he’s a head FA now. I hope you’ll be okay with it.” Mina explained. And yes, the additional flights was a huge talk among the pilots and FAs of SA since it’s both a huge opportunity but additional job as well. Despite accepting new hires, it will still be difficult for everything adjust.

“I see, regarding that, I think… it’ll be fine to assign us in one flight already.”

“Are you getting back together?!” Mina suddenly sounded excited which caught Daniel off guard.

“No! What are you talking about?! No we’re not.”

“Ohhh, something must have happen in LA then.” Mina smirked before leaving Daniel in front of the computer. She was also worried when Seongwu informed her of the flight exchange but she figured that they must have talked about it so she didn’t bother to mention it to Daniel before the flight.

Daniel can only shake his head as he massaged his nape. He sat in front of the computer and typed his name.

“Oh…. Great.” He muttered under his breath.

**_Head FA: Lee Daehwi_ **

Daniel decided to enter the lounge and headed to the bunk beds. It’s usually used by on-call pilots but he knows that he needs every sleep he can before the briefing and everything. He took off his top and hanged it perfectly at the side before he took over the bottom bed. He’s alone now so he hopes no one would come in until the time he wakes up. He made sure to check his alarm first before he went to slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daehwi read on his papers while waiting for the water to boil for his coffee. Tonight they’re off to France and he swear, he hates layovers to France. It’s the stress of dealing with the passengers especially with the transfers and everything that makes him want to just shut off sometimes.

Just as he stood up after the kettle made a sound, a familiar figure came in the mess hall and it’s obviously the PIC for his flight tonight.

“Oh, hi.” Daehwi greeted shortly.

“Hi.” Daniel took every courage to reply as his head is still in dazed. The sleep definitely helped him out of his hangover but that doesn’t mean he’s fine now.

“Are you okay?” and Daehwi’s the fifth person to ask him that now. Two pilots and a FA asked him the same question on his way out of the lounge earlier.

“Yes, I am.” Daniel replied as he ended up sitting. He planned to make a coffee for himself but he needs to steady himself first, he honestly just want to sleep now.

“You look like a mess, is it hangover?” Daehwi asked as he faced Daniel who rested his head on his palm, elbow resting on the table. _Cute._

“Wow you can still perfectly tell.” Daniel replied with a little tone of sarcasm that made him mentally slap himself after he realized what he said.

“It doesn’t need a genius to tell.” Daehwi returned to what he was doing.

 

“You’re lucky I boiled enough water for two.” Daehwi said as he placed a coffee in front of Daniel. The smell of coffee lingered in his nostrils as he opened his eyes. He thinks he was able to get a quick nap while sitting.

“Oh, you didn’t have to.” Daniel shyly said upon realizing it.

“But I wanted to, I can’t have a sleepy PIC on flight later.” Daehwi replied as he sat across him.

“Tell me if I’m crossing the line okay? But why did you drink so much for you to deal with a hangover? You got a high alcohol tolerance… the last time I remember.” Daehwi fidgeted as he asked that he almost burned his own tongue.

“Oh, are you okay?” Daniel panicked but Daehwi signalled that he is.

“I slowed down in drinking so I think my alcohol tolerance lowered, I tried testing it last night and I think I went overboard. I’m idiot I know.” Daniel blew on his coffee as he focused his eyes on the table, unable to meet Daehwi’s eyes.

“Testing your own alcohol tolerance a night before a flight? That’s brave of you.” Sarcasm masking Daehwi’s voice that it made Daniel chuckle.

“I’m an idiot, I know.” Daniel took a sip of his coffee and he suddenly felt a flush of emotions all over his system. Daehwi’s coffee still tasted the same, the amount of sugar and cream, everything is the same.

“Two teaspoons of sugar, three teaspoons of cream, I hope I still got it right.” Daehwi said to break the silence.

“It still taste perfect like always.” Daniel replied as he tried to look at him.

“I’m glad.” And Daehwi smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If there’s anything that Daehwi wants to compliment right now, it’s his patience. He got three handful business class passengers that just kept on pressing the button to call for them. He knows that they’re a business class passengers but they shouldn’t be an ass right?

 

“Daehwi they’re calling again.” Chaeyeon, one of the FAs he’s with whispered as he glanced at the lighted button.

“Oh God help me!” Daehwi gritted his teeth as he made his way to them.

“Yes sir, how may I help you?” he asked in the most fluent way possible. He’s thankful he went to an international school when he was in high school so he can clearly handle conversations.

“I’d like to go to the lavatory.” The man said and Daehwi gripped on his thumb to handle his expression. _Calm down Daehwi, calm down._

“I see sir, let me lead the way.” Daehwi replied. The man unclasped his belt before standing up. Daehwi led the way to the lavatory.

“This way sir.” Daehwi pointed at the opened door. The man smirked before entering. Daehwi’s about to leave when he felt his wrist being grabbed, he immediately stiffened.

“Yes sir?” Daehwi turned to face him.

“You might want to come in with me?”

“I believe that your business inside the lavatory is not my business anymore sir, so if you may excuse me.” Daehwi pulled his arm but the man is obviously stronger and _drunk._ Sometimes he hopes that wines will be prohibited for the business class passengers like this one but of course, he got no choice.

“Come on Mr. Lee, you got my attention when I got in earlier and your voice during your announcements is so nice… it’s so pleasing to my ears.” The man looks so disturbing that Daehwi just want to punch his face now.

“Sir please, let me go while I still have the smallest respect left for you.” Daehwi gritted his teeth. They can’t make a scene right now or it may call the attention of others. The other FAs are preparing the snack cart right now.

“It’ll be quick-“

 

“What is going on here?” Daehwi suddenly wants to cry upon hearing that voice.

“Oh, Mr. Pilot.” The man recognized, hand still holding Daehwi’s wrist.

“Daehwi, what’s happening?” Daniel turned his attention to Daehwi’s wrist on the man’s hand. He suddenly felt so wrong. They received a call from Daehwi earlier saying that he’ll be sending in Donghan, another FA in if they need someone to sit in the cockpit since he’s busy dealing with some _handful passenger_ and they manage to get some information from Donghan when Hyunbin went to the lavatory earlier. Now that he wanted to use the lavatory, he didn’t expect to see the scene.

“Nothing Mr. Pilot, I’m just having fun with this handsome FA.” The man replied. Daniel’s starting to feel furious as he gulped trying to compose himself. He eyed Daehwi and he can obviously see how uncomfortable he is.

“I’m sorry sir but I don’t think the _fun_ you are talking about is appropriate. I also heard about how you are disturbing the other passengers.” Daniel glared.

“But before anything else, can you please let go of _my_ FA’s wrist.” Daniel eyed at Daehwi’s wrist.

“How about a no?”

“How about dropping you off the nearest airport now sir?” Daniel’s reply made Daehwi’s eyes widen as he gulped. This is not going to end in a good way, obviously.

“I am a business class passenger, just to inform you.” the man still didn’t let him go.

“Ignorance of the law excuses no one. It is part of the SOP that once a disturbing passenger gets overboard, we can drop you off on a stopover. It’ll cost some fortune since we’re off to France, would you want to pay some amount, mister?” Daniel threatened and Daehwi can only shut his eyes close to calm himself and think of a way to deal with this.

“Let’s stop here shall we? Sir, it’s either you use the lavatory and behave together with your company or we’ll do a stopover and drop you off… and let me go.” Daehwi turned to face the man whose face has turned red.

“I am not believing this!” the man raised both of his hands making Daehwi pull himself away from him. Daniel immediately grabbed his arm and make him stand beside him.

“Sir, please behave yourself in this flight, we do not tolerate this kind of attitude inside the plane.” Daehwi talked to him calmly. He can see Daniel is still gripping his knuckles. He’s just glad that they’re not making much a scene right now as they’re in front of the lavatory. It may go out of hand if they’re still at the aisle.

“I am going to complain once we do the layover! I am not letting this thing pass! Remember this!” the man stomped his way back to the aisle. Daehwi shut his eyes close to calm himself, hoping to regain the remaining composure he has. Once he opened his eyes, he can still see how Daniel’s hands are still clasped into a fist.

“Hey, calm down.” Daehwi unconsciously reached for his hand to loosen up his grip. Daniel’s expression immediately changed.

“Are you okay? You should have told me that it has reached this point! He was planning to do something!” Daniel tried to grit his teeth while talking to control his volume. He unconsciously held Daehwi’s hand tighter as he speak.

“I am fine, nothing to worry. He couldn’t do anything to me okay?”

“I am calling this situation, we’ll drop him off with his company once we reach the airport, Donghan has told us enough of how they have disturbed the other passengers and what I witnessed supported it all.” Daniel said with authority.

“Daniel-“

“No Daehwi, it’s the right thing to do. At least he wouldn’t really pay for a sudden stopover, he should be thankful of that.” Daniel glared at the way where the man passed by earlier.

“Okay, I have no say when the PIC have decided. I’m going back now so you use the lavatory and go back to the cockpit, you’ve been gone for long.” Daehwi said as he tried to let go of Daniel’s hand when the pilot held it tight and raised it.

“It turned red.” Daniel whispered as he examined Daehwi’s wrist.

“I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt.” Daehwi assured him.

“Don’t get close to him. This time, let other FAs to deal with him. We’re still an hour away from the layover, can you handle?” Daniel still didn’t let go of his hand.

“Yes, I’ll inform the others too. Now let’s get back to work shall we?” Daehwi want to applaud himself for the remaining professionalism he has right now as Daniel nod and finally let go of his hand.

 

 

 

True to his words, Daniel made a report and the man together with his company was brought out once they did the layover. It’s a six hour layover and they’re trying to settle everything. The man and his company obviously created a scene causing one stress after another. Babies started to cry because of the noise, older passengers were disturbed, more passengers complained because of it and Daehwi swear he just want to snap. Good thing that they were able to handle everything. They guided the passengers out to the lounge where they can stay for the layover and that’s the only time they were able to rest.

Daehwi watched his FAs all slump their body to the resting area as he can only massage his nape. He’s tired but he don’t think he can fall asleep. He knows that the man and his company is now taken care of the authorities but he can’t stop thinking about the scene earlier. What if Daniel didn’t come? Could he really handle that drank and muscled passenger alone?

 

 

“Daehwi?” he lifted his head to see Daniel peeking by the door.

“Yes?”

“Can we talk?” Daniel asked.

“Okay.” Daehwi immediately stood up and followed him.

They reached the almost empty side of the airport, only a few people walking around and most of them are airport staff. This is one of Daehwi’s favourite airport, the ambiance is really good, it’s clean and not really crowded.

“Should we seat?” Daehwi asked as he pointed at the empty bench overlooking the runway. Then can even see the new plane they’re going to use.

“How was the passenger by the way?”

“It’s all good, I have reported it clear beforehand so he was taken into custody. All you have to do is work on with the report back on Korea and everything’s fine.” Daniel replied as he leaned his elbows on his legs. Daehwi hates making reports about passengers but of course he got no choice.

 

 

“Daehwi.” Daniel finally spoke after the silence that enveloped them. Daehwi waited for him to talk as he just stared at the runway. The time differences between countries still amuses him every time. Like how they left Korea at night and they arrived at the next country still at night, or when they leave a country midday and they arrived at their destination in the morning of the next day. Their job is never easy, transferring planes, dealing with passengers, dealing with body clock and overcoming jet lags, silence time like this is precious for Daehwi.

“Uhm?”

“Can we talk?”

“Isn’t it why we’re here?” Daehwi chuckled as he noticed how fidgety Daniel is.

“This must be something important right?” he piped and Daniel nod.

“I wanted to talk about us.” Daniel’s voice is almost a whisper and clearly saw how Daehwi’s expression turned sour.

“What do you mean? Aren’t we good now? Aren’t we friends now?” Daehwi asked in confusion. Why is Daniel suddenly mentioning about this in the middle of a layover?

“I know it may be the right time but I can’t stop thinking about it that it’s making me feel crazy sometimes.” Daniel admitted as he turned to look at Daehwi.

“When I saw what the passenger did to you earlier I got so worried, I had a lot of thoughts… especially thoughts from the past. Times when I protected you, times when I was there for you and I can’t stop thinking about how we never had a closure.” Daniel almost said that in one breath.

“I wanted to forget about the closure, I wanted to just live what we have now… as _friends_ but I can’t help it. We just broke up and we never talked after that, we never really had a mutual understanding of what happened, what went wrong.” Daniel looked down to his fingers, unable to meet Daehwi’s eyes.

Daehwi never thought this day will. In the past three years, he thought that they are one of those couples who will never have a closure. Somi has brought up the topic a lot of times before but Daehwi kept on saying that he just want to leave it that way, he never thought that Daniel will come to him one day and ask him for that.

“I knew it was my mistake why we reached that point, I became dense of how you feel.” Daniel gulped as he sat straight and turned his body to face Daehwi. He’s just glad that the airport is not too crowded tonight, only the airport announcements are causing the noise but it’s something they can both ignore.

“Thinking about it, I had a lot of mistakes too, if only I told you what was running in my mind and never let you guess, I think… we could have fixed it that time.” Daehwi tried his best to look at Daniel and he can suddenly feel a lot of different feelings as he can see the pilot’s eyes glisten.

“What went wrong?” Daniel wanted to ask this question three years ago but he can’t bear to say anything aside from answer what Daehwi was saying back then. His mind was in chaos and he can barely function well after seeing those tears that came out from the FA’s eyes.

“In the past three years, I had that question in my mind and I am happy that I found the answer.” Daehwi bitterly smiled as he recalled.

“We were too caught up in improving ourselves that we became complacent that the other will still be there, that everything will be the same no matter what.” Daehwi’s eyes are locked in Daniel, surprisingly, he doesn’t even feel like crying like now. His feelings must be really healed through time.

“And when the time came that I needed you, I felt so vulnerable without considering the fact that you actually can’t guess everything… that I could have just said something and you’ll immediately know. I was too busy thinking that you don’t care about me anymore, that you changed without even considering the fact that we had that implied understanding with each other that whatever happens, everything will always be the same between us.” Daehwi explained what his heart is trying to say. He realized everything with the help of time, his friends, Minhyun and the experiences he had. He realized that it was not just Daniel’s fault, that he had his own share of mistakes in that relationship as well.

“When you left me, I had a lot of fears, I had a lot of thoughts that my mind just can’t focus.” It is Daniel’s turn to speak this time. He wanted to hold Daehwi while speaking but he knows it’s not the same anymore. If he still got a feeling for Daehwi, it’s quite obvious that Daehwi has moved on from him, his eyes says so if Daniel can understand it correctly. Maybe what they really have now is the closure that they both needed and right after that, he’ll slowly learn to accept that they can only be friends. He knows it’ll be hard but he has to accept it.

“You’re right, we… I was so complacent that everything will be the same, I was too complacent that no matter how many times Seongwu gave me hints that there was something wrong going on between us, I kept on telling him that everything is fine… it was just after the breakup that I realized it all, I only realized when it was too late.” Daniel took a deep breath.

“I was too caught up in spreading my wings and watch you spread yours too that I forgot we had a relationship that we needed to take good care of, the relationship that I thought will still be the same despite everything.” He paused. All the emotions are pouring inside him now as he tries his best not to cry.

“I failed to do it before so I want to do it now.” he then cleared his throat and straightened his back as he fully faced Daehwi.

“Daehwi, I’m sorry. I am very sorry for everything that I did, for every mistake that I did in our relationship, I know I can’t bring it back now, I know I can’t make it up to you through it but I hope you’ll give me a chance to redeem myself and be your _friend_ after everything we’ve gone through.” He was caught off guard when Daehwi reached for his trembling hand that’s resting on his lap. Daehwi gave it a little squeeze as he smiled, that familiar smile that he claimed to be only showed to him, not to their friends, not to passengers, not to other pilots, only to him, Kang Daniel. It was silly as Daehwi thinks he smiles the same way but Daniel insisted that it’s a smile of love that Daehwi ended up laughing at how cheesy he was.

“Hyung.” He called him that again.

“Daniel.” Daehwi chuckled at himself.

“Daniel hyung.” He continues to call him as he saw a tear fall from Daniel’s eyes. He really finds it odd to see him cry and he knows that he is one of the few reason why this strong man actually shed tears.

“I’m sorry too, for everything.” Daehwi continued to squeeze his hand.

“And yes, we can make it up to each other as we build this friendship over, will that work fine?” Daehwi asked.

“Perfectly fine Daehwi, perfectly fine.” Daniel replied in almost a whisper as he looked down, another set of tears pour down of his eyes. He is really overwhelmed with feelings now, the things that he thought will just stay in his imagination after the breakup is happening and he can’t be any happier than this. This is the closure that they needed.

Daehwi doesn’t know what to do, seldom does this big baby cry and so he moved closer and pulled him into a hug. He made sure to let Daniel rest his head on his shoulder as he caressed his back.

“You’ll be fine hyung, we’ll be fine.” Daehwi whispered in his ear. He doesn’t know if what is really the cause behind the tears of the pilot but he’s just really happy that they were finally able to talk about this now. He knows that what they may offer to each other now is just friendship but he’s still really thankful that they happened and that after three years, they were able to close the open ended chapter of their life in the most beautiful way they can.

 

 

“But Daehwi.” Daniel suddenly spoke after some time as he broke the embrace. His hands immediately travelled on Daehwi’s face and cupped it. He got a better look of the face he misses the most. If only he can kiss him right now.

“I want to say something now that I still got the courage to do so.” Daniel said in a whisper. Daehwi’s eyes are just glued on his so he don’t know if he should continue or not, he waited until he nod to speak.

“I still like you sweetheart, I really do. I don’t think it will ever change.” He tried to hold in a sob as he tried to speak.

“I’ve been hoping if we can still give it a try… I know that we just closed that chapter of our life but here I am, hoping that we can open another chapter together… a more careful one this time.” Daniel can see his hands trembling while he holds Daehwi’s face. He waited for him to speak but he doesn’t give him any emotions and he’s suddenly regretting what he did. It’s not until Daehwi held his hands that were on his cheeks and a smile formed on his face.

“Aren’t you being too fast on that, Daniel hyung?”

“I know, that’s why I want to take it slow… if you’ll allow me to.” Daniel whispered as he pushed himself closer to Daehwi, closing the distance between them. He suddenly doesn’t care if where they are right now, or if there are people around who is watching them.

“I don’t know…” Daehwi wanted to be honest. Feelings? He still has it, it’s there, it will always be there. Daniel is like a person that is tied to his soul, Somi once joked that they’re soul mates and sometimes, he just wants to believe it. He doesn’t really believe in the concept of soul mates but his feelings says otherwise. His feelings for Daniel will always be there despite everything but he don’t know if it’s enough to actually agree with what he is saying.

“I am not imposing, I never will… I am just hoping for a chance.” Daniel’s voice sounded like a music to Daehwi’s ears. He sounds so sincere and Daehwi can feel the millions of feelings he had back then storming into his system once more, this time, it feels stronger.

“We have learned our lessons into this and we both know that we still got that feelings towards each other… but I honestly don’t know if it’s enough to give it a try.” Daehwi honestly replied. He is scared to risk but he doesn’t want to regret it at the end as well. What if he let this opportunity slide and Daniel never try again? Will he live with regrets? All these thoughts are clouding his mind as of the moment.

“I can’t promise to be the best lover, I can’t promise to be there all the time, I can’t promise to understand everything immediately without you telling me what is going on but if there’s one thing I can promise… it’s the promise that I will try my best with everything now… now that we have both grown, now that we have learned, now that we have understood the mistakes we did in the past.” Daniel can’t hold his tears as Daehwi’s thumb found its way to Daniel’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that came out from the pilot’s eyes.

“I honestly want to give it a try too… I’ll take the risk so I won’t regret it...” Daehwi had to pause after he saw Daniel smile.

“But we’ll take it slow this time, will that be okay?” Daehwi asked.

“We’ll take it slow, this time, we’ll make sure to have it work for the both of us.” Daniel slowly brought Daehwi’s face closer to his and planted a soft kiss on the FA’s forehead to seal their conversation. Daehwi can’t hide his smile as he closed his eyes to feel that kiss. He likes kisses, especially from Daniel but the kiss on the forehead will always mean a lot to him. It doesn’t just means assurance, it means love and he’s now looking forward to whatever is in stored to them.

 

Second chance is not for everyone and not everyone is actually willing to take the chance. It is always a matter of how one’s mind and heart decides. One doesn’t always know what can be the outcome of his or her decision but sometimes, taking a risk is what makes it all worth it in the end.

A lot of things can happen in between flights and layovers. An hour or two may just be waste for some but may be really useful for some. A new country can mean a new beginning but it can also mean a good place or an ending for some. It always comes down to how one deals with it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

A few years later…

 

 

 

Daehwi can’t help but cry. He’s been crying since the ceremony earlier and now, even at the reception, his tear ducts seemed to be producing a huge amount of tears today. Seongwu’s been passing him tissue but his tears just won’t stop.

“Dance with me?” this outstanding pilot stands in front of him right now, offering a hand to dance.

“I’m way too emotional to function.” Daehwi muttered under his breath making the pilot chuckle.

“Come on sweetheart.” Daniel decided to grab his hand and pull him to the center where the rest are dancing as well.

“Smile, tonight’s a really good night.” Daniel whispered on his ears as his eyes are glued at the center.

“I can’t look any longer.” Daehwi buried his head on Daniel’s broad chest making the pilot chuckle. He doesn’t want to laugh on him but he finds him amusing at the same time.

“She’s in good hand, why are you crying.” Daniel continued to sway the two of them in place as he caress his back, hoping to ease whatever he feels right now.

“I just can’t believe Somi’s now married, my best friend is married.” Daehwi’s voice is almost inaudible as he never lifted his head from his chest, soft sobs can also be heard.

“Eunwoo’s a good man, you know that too right? And I promise to be the first person to knock some senses on Eunwoo if he does something which I doubt. That man is head over heels your best friend.” Daniel tried to assure him.

“Now let me see your face and stop those tears of yours.” Daniel stopped swaying as he gently lifted Daehwi’s face from his chest. His face are all puffy from crying since the reception. He was even crying together with Somi’s parents earlier. Daniel can only smile as he tried to wipe away the tears on his cheeks.

“Somi said it earlier right? He hates seeing you cry.” Daniel continues to wipe away his tears while Daehwi holds in a sob. He wants to stop crying too, he just can’t believe that his best friend for years is now getting married. Daehwi can’t ask for more as he knows that Eunwoo is the best person for Somi. He has proven his worth for his best friend and he knows that Somi is in good hands, maybe, he just can’t believe that after all these years, she has finally found the person she’ll begin her happy ending with.

“And I hate to see you cry too.” Daniel pouted a little finally making Daehwi chuckle.

“There, smile, you look the best when you smile.” Daniel pulled him into a hug again and started to sway the two of them again. This time, Daehwi’s arms are around his waist while he continues to caress his back.

“While we were waiting for the ceremony to start earlier, Somi told me something.” Daehwi mumbled.

“What did she say?”

“That she chose to get married when she finally saw that I am in the good hands, that I am happy and that I am loved.” Daehwi tried to hold in his sob again. He reached his crying quota tonight, his tears needs to stop now.

“Maybe that is where I started crying.” He confessed making Daniel smile.

“Somi knows the best for you.” Daniel whispered on his ear before kissing his temple. Daehwi hugged him tighter as he snuggled closer to his neck.

“I love you so much Daehwi, I know that you kept on telling me that I have thanked you enough but I’ll continue to say it… thank you for giving me a second chance.” Daniel whispered to his ears. The ambiance of the set changing as the music went slower, much sweeter than the first one and they have dimmed the lights more. Few couples joined to dance in the center, the newlyweds still on each others arms while Daehwi and Daniel chose to stay at the side lines.

“I love you too, I love you so much.” Daehwi finally lifted his head to look up Daniel, he tiptoed to reach his lips for a peck but Daniel decided to play a little. Daehwi had to pull away and slap his chest with what he did.

“Don’t look around, it’s not like they’ll care. We’re a _couple_ anyway.” Daniel held him still from trying to see if people saw what he did. This will always one thing that he finds cute out of the million reasons why he always find Daehwi cute. He turns really shy when Daniel decides to do some PDA so Daniel always grabs the opportunity to do it, to see him blush and receive those soft slaps on his chest or his arm.

It took Daniel more than a year to officially have Daehwi as his lover again. They really took it slow, enjoyed each other’s company, went on a few _dates_ on the countries they travel to, spend some time during layovers until Daniel had the courage to ask Daehwi again and this time, he did say yes. It was a long ride but Daniel’s thankful because he knew and he felt that despite everything, he’ll have Daehwi in the end.

“Somi’s now married. Seongwu and Minhyun did it in Albuquerque two years ago… don’t you think it’s our time now?” Daniel’s question made Daehwi’s brows to meet as he slapped his chest again.

“Are you proposing now? Because I swear, I am turning it down.” Daehwi warned making Daniel chuckle.

“Not yet, I’m just opening the idea… would you want it to be in San Francisco? Seattle? Boston? We can book a flight anywhere.” Daniel’s questions are serious, Daehwi can say it but he’s just masking it with his jokes.

“Honestly, I can marry you anywhere, just make sure I’m not on duty hours before it or I might snap my loss of patience at you.” Daehwi batted his brows.

“Clearly noted Head FA Lee.” His crushed his nose to Daehwi’s nose making the younger giggle.

“I’ll expect that Captain Kang… if that day comes, I know that you know what my answer will be.” It didn’t take a moment for Daniel to cup his face again for another series of sweet kisses. They can both just hope that they wouldn’t turn the lights on immediately.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends IBFAL(lol) It's done ~~~ I can't believe it and it's long for a five chapter fic? Hahahaha! I must have enjoyed writing this so much but we have to end it here. I hope you liked it<3 
> 
> I want to share something, earlier as I had a free time and battling with UIA, I ended up reading Maybe just maybe and... hehehe I don't know, it felt weird to read my own fic hahahahaha! Then I scrolled on the comments and go "yes I agree!" omg am I losing my mind? 
> 
> And another thing, I went to twitter today because of wanna one go x-con(I'm so excited for The Heal! I'm excited for everyone!) to search for some nielhwi interactions and get some inspirations and guys>.< I was... so... overwhelmed(?) with feelings when I saw some twitter users recommending my fics, talking about how they read it, posting screenshots of some parts like guuuuuys O.O THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Really thank you for reading and liking my fics and recommending it, it means a lot <3
> 
> As I'm ending it here, let me say see you soon at UIA and maybe, on my future fics? Let's see if I get something brewing soon~~~
> 
> Again, thank you very much and comments, kudos, hits are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> 'til our next plane ride!
> 
> -irememberyou


End file.
